Psychotherapy
by dominusalthus
Summary: After a long day of hearing my patients' issues, I wake up and find a half-naked woman on my bed, staring at me like she had known me forever. Who is she? I don't know. All I know is she changed my life in many ways. IchiRuki, AU, T (Currently on HIATUS. Will be back on August 2014.)
1. Pwned

**A/N: **Hi there! :) Soooooooooooooooo. This is a three-shot (I think) that suddenly popped into my head. And I'm quite excited about this because I haven't written anything in Ichigo's POV for a long time now, and this is my first AU IchiRuki (yeah, without any trace of being shinigami). Enjoy, and review, review, review, afterwards!

**Summary: **After a long day of hearing my patients' issues, I wake up and find a half-naked woman on my bed, staring at me. Who is she? I don't know. All I know is she changed my life forever. IchiRuki, AU, T. (or M later on)

**I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

><p>==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==<p>

_Time is such a cruel thing,_

_But love is even crueler. _

_I may have known her for only a few days, _

_But she turned me to another person._

_A better me._

==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==

Hi, I am Kurosaki Ichigo, 27 years old, a psychiatrist at my own clinic. Actually, it also serves as my home—I live in this three-story structure without any other living soul but me.

Why, you think?

I also think about that sometimes. Why do I live alone? Because I _want_ to be alone. I _need_ to be alone. _But why? _You may be thinking about that again.

Let's go to my family.

First and foremost, my dad, Kurosaki Isshin, is a doctor at Karakura General Hospital. Don't get me wrong by saying this though—he's a good provider, and my childhood was good because he was goofy and (excessively) happy most of the time. I have two sisters—twins—named Yuzu and Karin, which are both living under my dad's custody as of the moment. The last thing I heard is that Yuzu's taking off with her culinary career, and Karin, in her soccer team. We were all happy together. Well, our house is always noisy and stuff (you get the picture), but we were happy.

Except that my mom had to die.

Kurosaki Masaki is the sweetest woman I have ever known. She always put us first even though it hurts her, and maybe that is the reason why we only knew she had ovarian cancer when it was already on its last stage. She kept it a secret, even from dad, just for the purpose of not being an inconvenience to any of us.

Her death wasn't an easy thing for us. Yuzu didn't stop crying for months, Karin didn't want to talk, and I didn't know what to do in order to forget that rainy night when my mom breathed her last in the hospital. Dad, although he was the most hurt, kept smiling at us and encouraged us like nothing ever happened—and that is why I hated him. Back then I cannot understand how he could still smile even though mom was gone, and I really despised him.

I even got to the point where I lost my faith in him and blamed him for everything. I promised to myself that when I graduate college, I'll live away from him, which exactly brings us back to the fact that I am living alone in this building.

Most of the time, during the days, my patients go in and out of the first floor in order to share their psychological and emotional problems with me. I am not an expert, though. I can only give some tips for improvement, but it still depends on my patients if they will follow me. Anyway, the second and third floors are my refuge.

No one has ever stepped inside of this except me, my friends, and my sisters.

The truth is, I never had a girlfriend, so it's just me here. It's by choice, though. I want to enjoy my life first before rushing into things like 'love', or 'commitment'. It's just not my kind of thing.

And then came this day, November 2, 2008, Sunday—a day I cannot seem to tear away from my mind.

==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==

**Session 1: Pwned**

==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==

After a long day of hearing my patients' issues, I fell on my bed and buried my face on my pillows. It's like this every day. Like you're carrying your own burdens, and then my patients share their problems and place more stones on my backpack.

I fall asleep really fast but when my throat itched, my eyes automatically flew open—I looked at the clock and it was already 2 a.m. Still groggy, I aimed to get up to get a swig of water downstairs, but something restrained my movements.

I blinked in the darkness and sat up.

A pale arm was wrapped around my waist, trailing to the other side of the bed. I blinked again, but the image didn't disappear. Instead, the sight led my eyes to a pair of orbs which were wide open and very much staring at me.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

I jumped automatically out of bed, grabbed the baseball bat which was always resting on my bedside, and ran away to turn on the lights. I dunno what happened, and how fast I did it, but the next thing I knew was a half-naked, raven-haired woman was lying with me on my bed with an annoying grin on her face.

Well… I can say I didn't see _only _her face. I mean, she was wearing a blue button-down with half of the top buttons open, revealing her, ah… black, lacy,sexy—erhm. Bra. And she was wearing matching underwear at her bottoms.

Not that I was staring, but she didn't have any pants on. I held on my bat even tighter.

"Hey," she told me like she knew me well.

"Who are you?" I could hear the acid on my voice. "Why are you on my bed?"

She chuckled and threw me a stare that annoyed me even more. "Why are _you _staring at my legs?"

I felt my face heat up and my head automatically jerked on my left. I swear I was _not_.

"Shut up! Just get off of my bed! Take some money if you wish and go, or I'll call the cops."

She shook her head. "Sheeesh. I am not a thief, bakamono. I was just borrowing your clothes."

And that explains why the blue button-down she was wearing looks highly familiar to me.

Because they were mine.

_Damn this woman._

"Damn, who told you to wear my clothes!"

"You were asleep, duh. I was respectful enough not to wake you." She stretched her legs on the bed, but her eyes were slightly glaring. "And be thankful that I didn't wear your pants, because I don't like pants in general."

"Ah! So it's me to blame now! You're trespassing on my home, stealing my clothes, and then complain about my fashion sense! Really, now. I should call the police!"

I went to the drawer where my phone was and started punching in the hotline when I heard her chuckle. I threw my glare upon her direction, but the unashamed woman was wearing a rather smug look on her face. I double-took her expression.

"Dammit, what's with _that_ face?"

"Nothing. I am just guessing that you'll not call the police."

"And why is that?"

She smiled. "Because if you don't trust me, why did you leave your baseball bat there? You could've whacked my head with that earlier."

And she defeated me with her knowing grin. Dang. She was right. I really left the bat on the floor near the switch—I cringed at myself and set the phone back in the drawer.

"Stop messing with me, woman." I told her exasperatedly as I leaned on the wall beside the drawer. "If you're not a thief, then what are you?"

"Why does it concern you, then?"

"Because miss, you are trespassing. And stealing my clothes. And lying on my bed."

She laughed yet again, and this time, she slid down to sit on the edge of the bed with her creamy, luscious legs crossed. Not that I was paying any attention to them,—her,— though.

_Is she a… whore? _I thought.

"Hey, I guess you're thinking that I am a whore. Na-ah." She shook her head left and right. "As I said, I was just borrowing your clothes. I had an emergency."

"And what is that emergency?"

"It's a secret."

"And how did you get here?"

She rolled her eyes and pointed at my balcony. "Duh, I climbed. And your windows were open."

"What!" I blurted out of amazement. How many women could climb up three stories high, not to mention in her undies!

"Yeah, I know. I am amazing, right? I'm the first woman you know that climbs up three stories high."

I gasped. "H-how do you know what I'm thinking?"

"…You're pretty transparent." She said, her eyes meeting mine. At that moment, I felt nothing but frustration. I realized that no matter how much I look straight in her eyes, I cannot predict what she'll do and say next.

This was new to me—as a psychiatrist, I could tell whatever my patients are thinking in just a glance. But she was… different. I have never known anyone like her.

At that precise moment, I found myself being drawn unconsciously towards this woman I barely know. Maybe I could use her as a case study? Kidding.

I raised my brows and thought of something, but I knew I was smiling. "Really?"

_Then give me back my clothes. _I thought hard, and tried not to give away any expression.

"Yes." Then her hand went to my shirt and started unbuttoning the remaining buttons, showing off more of her skin.

"Aaaaaaaa! What are you doing! Why are you stripping!"

"You were thinking that I should give you back your clothes, dummy." She said nonchalantly.

Of course I could only assume what her expression was because I had covered my eyes with my hands, but I knew she had got rid of my shirt _because I heard a thud and a soft thing landed at my feet._

"Hey, why are you so uptight? It's not like I am naked."

"S-shut up! Put it back on!"

"How d'you know I got rid of it? You're peeking on the spaces between your fingers."

I felt my ears heat up again. "I am not!"

"Then you should remove those. I am telling you, I am not naked. I have panties and bra—"

"Shut up! Put it back on—"

"No, listen to me, you dummy. I am not naked."

I shook my head violently. Then I heard her footsteps approaching me, and cold hands gripping mine and yanked them away from my face.

"Kyaaaaa stop it you—" I paused to look at her, and I saw what she meant by _not naked. _Of course. She had my sheets covering her body. Why didn't I think of that?

"See." She crossed her arms over her chest. "I am not naked. Blankets have other uses, idiot."

I sighed, my knees almost giving in out of the nerves. Yes, I admit. I have never seen a woman in a highly _provocative _outfit, and the mere thought of seeing one straight in her undies is so…

_Wrong?_

_Sexy?_

_Only hormones and you're imagining things?_

My head suggested me. I actually picked the third one, because it's the most logical. I mean, as a psychiatrist, I know what _sexual tensions _mean. But that's only because this is the first time I have seen a woman in this outfit.

"Uh…" I just ran out of words as I sat on the other side of the bed. I had both hands on my head, trying to figure out what was really happening. Of course I thought this wasn't real.

I mean no woman wearing undies would climb up three stories high, borrow your clothes, and take your interest. No way. This stuff happened only in porn movies.

Not that I watched one.

"This is just a dream. Kami-sama, sorry for pilling up my sexual tensions since my puberty, but please end this dream now. Gosh, I never knew I am this _tensioned_ inside."

I lied on my bed and closed my eyes, trying to drive out the scene that was before me, and covered my face with my pillow.

"This is just a dream. Just hormones. Shame on you Kurosaki."

"Dummy? This isn't…"

"No! Go away! This is just a horrible… but sexy dream. Urgh. I am so disgusting."

I heard a laugh near me, and a hand running through my hair. "Fine, Yes, dear, this is a dream. Sleep well."

Then I felt something soft pressing on my forehead.

_Oh gods. I am really dreaming. _I thought before dozing off.

.

.

.

I woke up from the loud beeping noise coming from my phone's alarm. I didn't have any problems with waking up and being disoriented though—in my childhood I had to learn how to be alert once I opened my eyes because every day my pops would bust in my room and try to kill me with his butterfly kicks. Luckily I had learned something from my taekwondo classes and I had a counterattack to whatever the mad man would do to me.

I yawned aloud and grabbed my phone to turn the alarm off. In the process, I caught sight of my blankets cast down on the floor. Then it hit me.

_Oh yeah, _I told myself. _Strange dream. I am just really tensed._

I picked the blanket up and threw it back on my bed. Thinking of a way to release the 'tensions', I went straight to my bathroom and… well… I stripped down and turned on the tub faucet.

_Good baths in the morning. _I thought, slipping to my bathtub. Actually, I was thinking of a more effective way of releasing my _tensions_, but what the heck. Baths are good no matter what.

"After that, you might want to get breakfast?" A low feminine voice came from the door.

"Ah, yeah. I think that's good." I answered without thinking, before realizing what really was happening.

I jerked my head towards the door and found a raven-haired woman leaning on its post and a squeak involuntarily found its way out of my throat.

Oh shit. It wasn't a dream after all.

"Y-you! H-how did you—" My hands automatically covered my… _private parts. _"W-what are you doing here!"

"Haha, good job. So you realize that wasn't a dream after all." She grinned and placed a hand on her hips.

"And don't cover anything, I can't see it, don't worry." Then she turned her back on me and left the bathroom.

"H-hey! You fool! Where are you going?" Too late. She's already gone, and I could hear her footsteps on the wooden staircases.

I swear I almost got heart attack. Good thing I had regular vitamins.

.

.

.

I found her in the kitchen (she was still wearing my shirt, and a pair of my favorite boxers to my grimace), her back leant against the marble counter. Her arms were crossed over her chest, her eyes were focused to me as I descended the stairs, and a smile was on her face like she won some contest.

"Hey." She simply said, gesturing over the table. And I was taken aback.

"Woah." My feet carried me faster than usual, the scent of maple and bacon overpowering and taking control of them. The woman surely knew what a guy likes early in the morning.

"Woah. This is good."

"I know, I cooked it." She went forward and sat on a chair on the table side across me, but her eyes were still on my face. "I'm good at cooking."

And she was right. In my mouth were the most delicious bites of strawberry-maple pancakes I have ever tasted. That plus the crunchy bacon. Plus the crisp black coffee.

I nodded, but I raised a brow at her. "This doesn't change things. You still trespassed. And you're wearing my boxers."

"Fine, Ichigo. Sorry. I just needed this place for my emergency."

"What is your emergency, anyway?" Then I remembered another important thing that I missed on the first question. "And who are you? How d'you know my name?"

"Sheesh. I saw it on the certificates on the first floor."

"You went on my clinic?"

"Yeah. I just peeked. But I didn't steal anything." She bit on the pancake pierced by her fork, her face contorting on a thoughtful look. "Ichigo. Your name's nice. It means strawberry."

"Yeah, I mean no!" I snapped at her, dropping the bacon I was about to bite. "Why do you roam around my house without my permission! And my name, it means the one who protects!"

She rolled her eyes. "Like I said, sorry. And. I like strawberry more. Or I can call you carrot-top if you want to—"

"HELL NO! JUST ICHIGO!"

"Fine, fine, _I-chi-go._" She sighed and became silent for a while as we ate our breakfast.

My mind was never at peace though. She was like a big jigsaw in front of me that I have to solve without the original pattern. The only thing I know about her is that she cooks well and she looks good on my clothes. Not to mention she wasn't a _bad egg _to begin with.

I cleared my throat to speak. "So, who are you? You seem to avoid the question."

She stared at me for a moment before grinning. "I am nobody."

"Be serious."

"Geez. You're so uptight—"

"Answer me. I want to help you on whatever your emergency is." My statement might have touched her, because she gave me a sincere, warm smile for the first time. And my stomach churned.

Despite the paleness of her skin and the stray bang on her face… she is gorgeous.

"Well… my name is Rukia. I need a place to stay for a few days. That's all I can tell you."

I pressed on. "Why? Don't you have any relatives?"

"No." She bit her lip, slightly hesitant. "I am an orphan." She looked away. I knew she wouldn't answer anything personal again.

"Why did you choose to trespass on my home?" I found myself leaning closer to her across the table. "I mean, I think there are many opened windows elsewhere."

She shrugged, also leaning closer. "I don't know, I just picked this."

"And what if I was a rapist?"

"I know you're not. Besides, I know how to fight."

I grinned at her. "What if I am a rapist and I know taekwondo and aikido?"

"Well…" She started slow with an expression that I can't read, and the next thing I knew was my back was pressed against the cold hardwood floor of my condo and Rukia was pinning my body with her legs. Her hands were on the opposite sides of my head, holding my arms in restrain.

"…I know Judo." Then she leaned in and whispered in my ear, "I am the best on the mat."

Blood rushed up to my cheeks, not to mention in other _parts_ of my body, but before I could say anything, she was up again and a few feet away from me. How did she do that so fast?

"Hah, I _am_ fast. You just went on underestimating your opponent."

I got up, dusting off my PJs with a scowl on my face. "Shut up."

"No, you shut up. You are so uptight. I even think you don't have a girlfriend."

I glared at her even more for being so freaking instinctive. "How do you know?"

"You always blush when I am near. You get _roused_ when I am near."

"That's not true! I do not blush—" But warmth is creeping on my cheeks again.

"Really? Look at you."

"I am not!"

"Oh gods." She titled her head and narrowed her amethyst eyes at me like she was accusing me of something horrible. The next thing she said really brought out the madman in me.

"Then come upstairs with me Ichigo and let's have some good sex—"

"FINE! FINE!" I literally growled at the petite woman, but she didn't seem fazed. I sighed as I sank back to my seat.

"Fine. I do not have any girlfriend. None since birth."

"Yeah, I know." She said unashamedly and patted my hand across the table in a feigned sympathy. "Do you want me to get you one?"

"What! Get me _one_! Are you a pimp, Rukia?"

"No, of course not. Let's just think of it this way." She raised a finger and pressed it on her chin like she was lecturing a child. "I teach you how to get a girl in exchange of letting me stay here for a couple of days. How's that?"

"Matte, matte! I don't want a girl!"

"Oh, I know you do. You need it—"

"I do not!"

"—and you know I don't have money to pay you—"

"Then get a job!"

"—and it's the only way I could repay you for letting me stay here—"

"Who said you could stay here!" I slammed a hand on the table. "I don't know you, Rukia! Why am I going to let you stay here? Give me a reason!"

She became still for a while, and what I could hear is only my puff of breaths for being so pissed off. The next second, though, I totally forgot what I was angry about.

"Because." She suddenly leaned forward and kissed me on the right cheek. "You are kind, Ichigo."

Then she stood up and proceeded to the stairs without glancing back at me. I just stood there with my eyes watching as her hips sway as she walked, and my hand touching the warm spot where her soft lips landed.

I groaned as I realized I had been defeated.

For not being to react nor object when she merely kissed me on the cheek.

For staring at her retreating figure with a funny feeling in my gut.

Rukia is really something. She pawns me.

_And dang, I really need a girlfriend._

_._

_._

_._

End.

==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==

So how was it? Was it okay? Tell me, tell me, tell me!

And… being an unashamed writer, I am promoting my other stories as well! Please read them! :) Especially _The King's Pawn. _My other series are one-shot collections (romance and humor), and most, just purely one-shots. THANK YOU!

Also, since this one's a good story, I recommend you "My Paramour". I didn't write that one, though. But it's good. As well as "Homework" and fics by MarieRock and Hese Solstis.

I DID NOT WRITE THOSE. I JUST LOVED THEM.

Anyhow, after that shameless plugging, next chapter will be about Rukia snapping Ichigo out of his uptight attitude by exposing him to more physical _encounters_ with women. How did she do it? :))))))

Stay with me folks. Read and review. :)


	2. Drawn

**A/N: **Hello! It's me again. :) It's a double chap release bonus for you guys. I hope you like this chap too. :) (I suggest you read this while listening to Darren Criss' cover of Katy Perry's Teenage dream.)

Enjoy, read, AND review!

**I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

><p>==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==<p>

_I know what trust is._

_What I don't know is that how it works,_

_And how it makes me irrevocably drawn into her._

==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==

Rukia. I didn't know what her surname was, yet. Just her given name. And I didn't know why I permitted her to call me by the first name when I didn't have any idea who she really is except for the facts that I obtained while interacting with her during our introduction.

One, she's short, has raven-hair and round amethyst eyes. That and a stray bang on her face. And very attractive legs.

Two, she is a really good cook.

And three, she is a really, really, really, really _good_ kisser. I'm serious.

==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==

**Session 2: Drawn**

==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==

When she left me at the kitchen, that was the last time I have seen her that day. I was kind of surprised that when I entered my room, she wasn't there, and my balcony doors were open.

Geez. She doesn't seem to like using the _normal_ doors.

So I went on the day as usual, but a nagging voice inside my head kept on talking to me. If I wasn't a psychiatrist, I would think I am going nuts already.

_You're disappointed that she left. _It said.

_You were hoping that she stays for long, but she left._

I grunted aloud, driving the thoughts away from my head. A kid even ran away from me at the supermarket when I was having the same kind of thoughts, because I suddenly groaned and stomped my feet out of frustration.

I mean, if you were me, you'd have the same predicament, right? Why would you be disappointed that a woman you only knew for a few minutes disappeared on you?

_Because she kissed you. On the cheek._

Urgh. That reason even makes it worse. That makes me a pathetic man that hasn't touched any woman's hand except for his mother and sisters.

The day passed pretty fast, despite being a Sunday. I found myself in my bathrobes at 10 p.m., and in front of the t.v. as I let my hair dry.

The daily news was on, and I sat on the edge of my bed with enthusiasm. The news about the dog who knows how to sing captured my attention. Too bad though, I didn't get to finish it. Because a certain woman came and obstructed my view.

"Hey Ichigo." She said with a grin. She was wearing my purple _Nice Vibe_ shirt and port shorts (which looks good on her by the way). "What up?"

I was supposed to say "Why are you wearing my clothes again, you midget!"

But…

"R-rukia! I thought you went on already? Where have you been?"

The words were out before I could instruct my brain not to say anything. Rukia jeered at me as she settled beside me on the bed.

"So you missed me? Haha. I just went out to do some business. Don't worry, I'll still teach you how to not be uptight."

"Shut up, tawakke." My hands automatically tightened the ties of my robe. You never know what else this woman could do.

"Hmm. You look good with your hair down like that, and now I know it's not dyed. Plus your scowl's not that bad at all. That could be your killer look."

"Huh?" I pointed at my face in utter confusion. "Dyed? Killer look?"

"Yep, idiot. You look fine. It's just your attitude." She inched closer, her eyes running me through from the tips of my hair to my toenails.

"Yeah, definitely your attitude. You can't stand being close to women."

I rolled my eyes. "Ha-ha. Funny."

"Then why are you inching away from me? We're just three inches away apart earlier, Ichigo. Now there's a full foot between us."

"…" I looked at the space between us. Dang, she caught me again. I cleared my throat. "So what?"

"Geez, you need to lose that aversion to be able to find the woman of your dreams." She sent me an icy stare before poking my forehead with some force. "Come on, man."

She wriggled closer and held my arm in place. I jerked again.

"Sheesh. Even touching spooks you." She shook her head. "I wonder…"

"You wonder what?" I glanced at her deep-thought expression. Then her face drew nearer, so close that I could see how thick the strands of her lashes were.

Then I felt something soft pressed in my lips.

_Gah! She's kissing you!_

_Oi! You're being kissed!_

_Bastard! Respond!_

My mind had to tell me several times before the signals reached my muscles and nerve endings.

And that's when I realized they were right. She was kissing me.

"GAH!" I pulled away with panic. "T-that was my first kiss!"

"Damn, you're such a sissy. Women preserve their first kiss, not men."

"But!" I stopped, not wanting to be humiliated further. "You're the one to talk!"

"Well… I had a boyfriend, Ichigo." Rukia said unashamed, her hand twirling her bang. "Not all people are kiss-virgins like you, dummy."

"So… so are you saying you've kissed lots before?" I found myself throwing the unnecessary question at her as a knot formed at my chest, but I'm glad she answered.

"Just one person, jackass." She held up a finger at my face. "I only had one boyfriend. And in case you're wondering, I am still very much a virgin, thank you."

The knot loosened. I actually smiled. "You're…one weird woman."

"I know, right." Then she jumped on my lap and grabbed my face. "That is why I am teaching you how to kiss."

Oh gods. I don't know how to explain it properly on how I became interested on kissing her, but I became dizzy. And I very much enjoyed every moment of it. True story.

Rukia had this sweet scent on hers—like lavender—that was so addicting. And it didn't help me that her lips were pressed against mine or I could feel that her hands were buried in my hair, pulling my head closer.

"Hmm…" I said against her kiss. I had to repeat it three more times before she actually pulled away.

"What?" She glared at me. For a moment, I thought she was enjoying at kissing me too.

"How would I learn when you're the one initiating?" I said, slightly surprised of my confidence. Rukia raised a brow and chuckled.

"Because… you're a coward." She pointed out and _winked_. "And I am definitely hurting your ego for you to start learning."

Yes, she definitely did. 'Coward', I believe, was a word that shouldn't be in anyone's vocabulary when talking to me. I despised the word very much.

"Coward, huh?" I leaned in and pecked her on the cheeks—her eyes widened in surprise.

"Nice, you're a fast learner." She said, then brought my hands from my sides to her face. "Now kiss me. Learn by practice."

I hesitantly pulled her face towards me at the same time, and the left side of my brain was telling me kissing a woman you do not know is wrong, but the right side didn't care much.

_This feels good, _I thought. _I like the feeling._

Then I felt her lips against mine again. It lasted for a few seconds, then she pulled away smiling.

"Good. Now, kiss me again, then follow me."

I obliged and kissed her again. This time, my eyes shut when she moved her lips, taking in my lower and upper lip alternatingly between hers. In no time, I was doing it with her, and my hands voluntarily travelled down her face to her neck… then down to her waist. She moaned and caused my eyes to snap open.

"M-ki-a?" I said against her lip. Her eyes opened, and I almost gasped at the beauty of it up close. Instead of replying, her brows furrowed, then her hand found the back of my head and pulled me even closer, so close that even a strand of hair won't fit.

It clearly meant keep going. _Soooo I was a good kisser_.

I moved my lips again, occasionally sucking on her upper lip, like what she did earlier. She tilted her head to deepen the kiss, which I also did.

My hands started moving on her waist, slightly squeezing them, earning another moan. I was really under the impression that I was doing great when she pulled away, and there was a hint of frustration on her face.

"That's enough for now." She said and slid off my lap. "Good work, Ichigo."

My heart was still thumping on my chest as I watched her get off the bed. Was I a horrible kisser? Was she offended? Would she go for sure this time?

"R-rukia." I called after her, suddenly sounding anxious. "Where are you going?"

She stopped on her tracks and glanced at me over her shoulder—with a warm smile. "I am not going anywhere, Ichigo. I'll just take a drink downstairs."

And she did. In fact, she slept beside me with her arm over my waist again, and somehow, it felt comfortable. It may be crazy, but I think I already trust Rukia, and she already was doing a great job of making a space in my life. Plus, she's a _really_ good kisser.

.

.

.

It was Rukia's face that welcomed me the next morning, her stray bang touching my nose as she stared at my face like she was watching a bird hatch. I couldn't help but be amused. It's the first time I saw this child-like side of hers.

I glanced at my bedside clock. It said six a.m.

"Hey, midget." I said. "Got my breakfast ready?"

She smiled in a strange way in return, but her hand went to slap my forehead.

"Ow! What was that for?"

She got up and pointed a finger at me. "That's what you get for calling me a midget. And your breakfast is ready, so get out of bed, douchebag."

Then I laughed as I followed her angry stomps down the kitchen.

This time, she made some shrimp makis, fried rice, and tonkatsu—I immediately dug in. Heck, she really knows how to please a hungry, early morning stomach.

"You know, I am beginning to think that you're a cook." I said when she sat beside me. "Man, this is good."

"Yeah right. I don't know how you get that idea, but for your sake, I shall tell you that orphans are required to learn cooking, you dummy."

I glanced up at her to check if she was offended, but she was staring at her fingernails. I pressed on.

"Well, that's disappointing. You cook better than most cooks."

Her face slowly turned into an amused one and leaned closer. "You're flattering me?"

"Eh? Hell no?" I said, but too late. She already pecked my lips again.

"Thanks." She said. In response, I pulled her closer and kissed her, too, being proud of myself.

"You're welcome."

She smiled back and touched my lips, sending chills to my spine. That's when I heard loud thuds coming from the door, boxes falling and toppling over.

"I-Ichigo!" A rowdy voice erupted the room. I rolled my eyes. It was…

"Renji!" I marched towards him in annoyance. "Dammit. How many times do I tell you, do not crash into my house just because you know where I hide the spare keys."

The bastard didn't answer me, dropped the keys in my PJ shirt's pocket, left the boxes in disarray, and instead walked towards a startled Rukia.

"T-this…" He faced me with his horrible hairline moving even upwards as his brows/tattoos raised. I swear I could see the hair farmers of his magnificent brows were moving double time, and by the way he looks I could already tell that he is thinking of something _funny_.

"Ichigo… when did you get a hottie like this?"

I could see drools forming on the corners of his mouth. What an ecchi.

"Shut up. That's Rukia." I simply said after picking up the boxes of mini-flashlights, batteries, and candies and propping them on my counter.

"…Is she your girlfriend?" He stared at Rukia in a weird way; she slightly looked away.

"Damn, you pervert. You're making her uncomfortable." I sat on the chair beside Rukia to shield her from Renji. It was also weird, by the way, that Rukia flinching away from him. I already got the impression that she's always confident around men.

But then again, it's Renji. Every part of him screams 'I am a maniac'. And did I mention that he's got horrible brows and hairline?

"She's not my girlfriend." I glared at him. "And stop ogling at her like that."

"Oh?" He pouted, but he followed and looked at me instead. Gods, when you see Renji pout, it's like taking a peek in the face of Hades. I cringed.

"Then why are you kissing?"

"Y-you saw that?"

"Yeah, I did." He nodded and crossed his arms over his chest, his lips contorting into a taunting dog-grin. "…If she's not your girlfriend then…"

He ran a stare from Rukia's face then back to me. "How much do whores cost these days?"

What a douche.

But before I even got a retort at his statements, I heard loud whacks, a groan, several yelps, and a loud thud on the floor. When I finally got to grasp what happened. I caught sight of a Renji writhing on the floor in pain and a hand hovering over his shin protectively, and a Rukia towering over him with a very infuriated expression.

It seems like he finally hit her berserk button. I had to take note of that if I wanted to live longer and have babies on the future.

"Simpleton." She said while marching to the counter behind me. "Never. Call. Me. A. Whore."

Simpleton. I liked that word.

"Fine, fine! Sorry!" Renji slowly got up, fear set on his face. He sat on the chair across me with a pleading look, as if asking for some back-up. I cannot help but be amused.

"It's your fault, man. You called her a…" I felt something cold on my nape—Rukia's attempting to pierce a hole on the back of my head in case I said the word again. "…_that_."

"I didn't know… Besides, if she's not a… _that _and she's not your girlfriend_, _then why are you two kissing?"

I paused and thought. He had a point. Why was I kissing a woman I barely know?

"Because…I like to." I said dismissively, and I heard a chuckle from behind me. Renji stared at us like we were a platter of uncooked celeries.

"…Weirdos." He said while standing up. He slightly bowed to Rukia with an apologetic expression and then walked—I mean limped towards the door. "Got to go now, dude."

"Where are you going?" I called out to him, but I could feel there was a big grin on my face.

"Tatsuki's." He said. Tatsuki is his girlfriend, by the way. He beats up Renji like this, too, but it was a surprise for me that they got together. Their personalities were so similar that it clashed on _every possible way_.

"Well, be careful." He nodded, still not looking back, and waved a hand. When he's gone, I aimed to cast a cast an approval glance to Rukia for beating up Renji, but I was a bit surprised when she was already staring at me with an amused expression.

"Rukia, you could really kick ass, you know that?"

She grinned even more. "I'm sorry, what was his name again?"

"Ha-ha." I shook my head, realizing that she tortured the shins of the poor bastard without even knowing his name. "His name's Renji. He's my bestfriend."

"Figures," She said, then kissed me on the forehead. "Eat up, dummy. Your clinic opens at 8 a.m."

I nodded voluntarily, like I needed reminding of my own schedule. It amazes me so much how she does simple things that make so much impact on me, yet I do not have an idea on who she really is.

I think it's called trust. I don't know how it works, but I am finding myself being really drawn into her.

"I know, midget." I poked her nose and got up to head towards the stairs. I glanced at her pouting expression (which is really cute, by the way). "I'm taking a bath."

"Are you expecting me to follow you?" She said with a suggestive tone—my gut got a swarm of butterflies again. Sometimes she makes me want to lose all logic in the world.

"Nope." I threw her a fake glare, but then smiled afterwards. "What I'm saying is wait for me until I finish."

Relief washed over me when she nodded. "I am not going anywhere, Ichigo."

"Thanks." And I meant it. I really do.

And I don't know how to say this, but it feels like I had already accustomed to her presence in just a short time, just over 60 hours. And it felt like I wanted her more to stay, not go anywhere else.

Trust is such a powerful and wonderful thing.

I just hope this feeling won't get me wrong.

.

.

.

End.

==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==

Sorry for cutting it there, and for being OOC at times. But I think 27 year old characters would think like this, unlike the Ichigo we see which is still a teenager. Anyhow, I hope you liked it.

And… did I mention Rukia's age already? No? Haha. Then I'll surprise you next chapter.

* * *

><p>Preview:<p>

_I looked at her hesitant eyes, the innocence hidden beneath her amethyst irises, concealed by her unpredictable attitude—and I figured something out that I should've asked about before I even started kissing and touching her._

"_Rukia." She looked up at me with a confused expression._

"_How old are you?"_

_She bit her lip. I knew it. Damn you, Ichigo. Damn._

"_Ichigo… I'm—"_

* * *

><p>Hoooooooold it right there! So what do you think? How old is Rukia? Hehe. :p It might be a simple thing, but Rukia's age will play significant parts in the succeeding chapters.<p>

Read and review! **hugs**


	3. Guarded

**Psychotherapy **

by dominusalthus

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thaaaaaaaaanks for all the reviews you have given me, folks. You really make me happy. And BTW, this isn't a three-shot anymore, just to be clear. THAAANKS AGAIN! :)

And about Rukia's cooking, most fics feature her to be a horrible cook, but when I checked the character book and _The Honeydish Rhapsody_, I found out that she's really good at cooking. I think it's one of her hidden talents.

This chap is entitled 'Guarded' for some reason. This will be my last update for this week. :p

Anyway, enjoy, read, AND review!

**Thanks to: curio cherry, hunterofcomedy, Kurosaki Anne, kurukurupa, BunnyMarshmallow, Queen of Tartarus, Experimentnumber628, and all others who have added me and my story to their faves and subscriptions.**

**I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

><p>==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==<p>

_I don't care if it seems wrong._

_I don't care if it looks taboo._

_I don't care if it's crazy._

_What I care about… is her._

==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==

She's short and she likes to touch me. All the time. Not that I am complaining, but it gives me another reason why I am rapidly getting interested in her. See, she's not particularly my type (I don't know what my type is, to be honest). And also, I'm not saying that I like her as in _like _already. But there's something in her that ultimately grabs my attention.

Yes, she's mysterious and all. But that's not it. It's just that when I learn something new about her, it just makes me crazier, it just makes me more eager to know more about her. It's like staring at a piece of rock and find something new about it every single day.

Don't get me wrong though—not all things I find out is exactly ideal.

But still, it's Rukia… And Rukia's… _Rukia._

Oh shocks. Do you even get what I mean?

==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==

**Session 3: Guarded**

==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==

As soon as I got down to the corridor to my clinic, the first thing—person—I saw was the raven-haired woman leaning her back on the white wall, wearing some of my most favorite articles of clothing and my bedroom slippers. I was under the impression that this woman was doing it on purpose, although I am well aware she doesn't know what my favorites are. But who knows? She's pretty instinctive.

Rukia stared at me with a smile on her pale face, and a stick was protruding from her mouth. I sighed.

"Those candies are for my kid patients." I said while pulling up the right sleeve of my button-down. "You might want to ask permission next time, Rukia."

She pulled out the lollipop stick from her mouth and wagged it in front of her before chucking it into the trash box at her side. "Come on, just this once." Then she shook her head and came forward to adjust the other sleeve; I was kind of impressed that she did it more neatly than me.

"You're impossible. You know, if Renji didn't come and call you a _you-know-what_, I would actually think that you are just my imagination."

Rukia laughed at my expression and mumbled something like _dummy something something moron_ under her breath.

"Hey, you look good on this." She took a step back with a finger on her chin, appraising my look. "Pink button-down, denims, a fluffy pair of blue slippers and scowl that looks very well on your chiseled face…"

Then she took an effort of straining her legs to tiptoe—just to pinch me on the cheek.

"You're one hot doctor, you know."

_Ah, this woman._

Rukia was lucky that she ended up on my room and not on other's. Not that I was getting possessive of her, but if anyone with very low self-control and very high sexual tensions would experience this, only Kami-sama knows what he could do to her. No amount of her Judo could protect her from _rabid, wild animals_ lurking out there.

And I thank all of that is holy for not making that happen.

"C-Che, shut up." I cringed away from her, but I know my cheeks are warm. Damn it, compliments are really not my thing. Rukia laughed heartily, and it sounded sincere. I am somehow pleased that sometimes, her façade is down and I could see though her.

But that's just sometimes. And by that I mean, just a fraction of a second.

Whenever I noticed it, she immediately snaps back to her unpredictable, unfathomable state. She does it in perfect timing. Every. Single. Time.

She stopped laughing when I darted a glare towards her direction, her knowing and annoying-at-times smile back at her face. I stopped and tried to read what was going on inside her mind, but like every time I do so, all I get is like a blank slate.

Beep, beep, beep, and then silence.

Ah, how do I explain the feeling?

Imagine you've found this only unbanned, illegal, but free download link to your favorite console game, and when you click it, damn it, the link is very much dead, thank you.

Frustrating, isn't it? Hell it is.

My thoughts were interrupted when she spoke again, her brows raised and her hand in a form of a makeshift gun was pointed at me.

"Sooo. Trying to crack my head open again, doctor?" Rukia said. She finished with a 'pfou!' and 'bang, bang!' under her breath.

I tried to remember if I had a gaping mouth or any expression that could give away what I was thinking, but none. I swear I wasn't doing anything. Not even one brow twitching.

"W-what? No? Are you crazy?" My hand went up to my hair and messed it up. "Don't get so full of yourself."

Her hand fell limply on her side, but she narrowed her eyes on me. "Really."

"Yeah, so shut up." I dragged my eyes off her and focused on something else. I went for the Claude Monet painting on the wall opposite her... but… all I can tell you is trying to ignore Rukia was like trying to ignore an itch. A butt itch at that. Flout it and it will itch even more, so scratchy that it you will get tears in your eyes.

She slowly took her steps toward me while humming and stopped right in front of me. Her stare pierced me, like she was digging deep into my thoughts, and then spoke her prophetic statement.

"You're interested in me, doctor." She pulled my face toward her direction, forcefully connecting my eyes down on hers. "I know it, I can see it. You've got nowhere to hide."

My knees trembled, my spine felt a chill, my mouth dropped open to gasp, and my eyes went so wide. One part of me wanted to just run away from her, but the other part just wanted to kiss her and do _unspeakable_ things to her…but I had to do the most rational thing. And I just froze there, more frozen than Frosty the Snowman.

Her words… they are so _potent_. It's enough to drive me crazy.

Luckily, before my heart stopped functioning and my brain kept me from forming coherent thoughts, a familiar chime rang in my ears that broke all the threads that spun me to her.

_Hell yeah. Saved by the bell._

"A-a-ah. M-my first p-patient!" I said as I moved towards the door, though me feet were stubborn and I had a hard time getting them to move away from Rukia. _They _like Rukia. So much, that they won't follow my brain's orders immediately.

"A-aah! H-hanatarou!" I tried my best to smile at the teen-ager at the front porch as I welcomed him.

"Are you alright, Kurosaki-san?" His eyes widened a bit (I got the impression that it was pity) and he actually took a step back.

"O-of course, you silly boy!" Great. Now I looked even more inferior to a boy who has a high degree of inferio—oops. I shouldn't say it. Doctor's code.

Anyhow, while I was leading Hanatarou inside the clinic, I saw Rukia still standing on the same spot as earlier. She waved her hand at me to catch my attention and mouthed something that made my stomach flip a dozen times.

It might just be a guess, but what I read was…

'Watch out, honey.'

I just didn't know if I could give any proper counseling to my patients anymore.

.

.

.

After my three-hour session with Hanatarou, I bobbed my head just right outside the door and saw that more of my regular patients were already at the reception area.

There were six of them already there. Omaeda, Hisagi, Kira, Inoue, old man Sasakibe and his nurse Isane… What surprised me is that certain someone wearing my white apron carrying a plate of cookies, candies, and whatsits to my patients.

Aaaaand you guessed it right.

My new, unpaid, mysterious but charming receptionist was Rukia.

I found myself with a smile as I silently watched her, thanking her inside my mind for the effort that she was giving. She looked sincere as she grinned on my patients, especially on Inoue. However, my grin turned into grimace as I noticed the males (except Sasakibe, since he's sort of forgetful already) were looking at her with slightly pink faces and mouths formed into 'O's. Omaeda was actually holding his hand out like he was waiting for a chance to _squeeze_ something.

Damned perverts.

"Eherm, eherm. Omaeda, are you there already?" I called out to him immediately, not wanting him to touch _anything_ he desired.

When he came forward, he still had his eyes on Rukia—he even grabbed a cookie from her plate. How I wished he would trip and bash his head on the floor already.

"Oh, come here you big oaf." I said irritably without thinking. He stopped and looked at me inquisitively.

"What did you just say, doctor?"

"I said that's a _big oat _cookie, Omaeda." I grunted, then I stepped out and shoved him inside the room. "Now, now, let's start."

Before I went in I saw that Rukia was talking to Inoue and quite oblivious to all the ogling earlier. Fortunately, Kira and Hisagi were still looking at me, and I seized the chance to glare my deadliest at them; I became content when they became still and just look at their shoes. Based from my experience, no one has ever thought of questioning that stare. That ought to do the trick.

Triumphantly, I closed the door with the _perfect_ orchestration on how to give the _best_ mental torture to Omaeda that would make him stop being a pervert forever. I actually tried it on Hisagi and Kira, too. True story.

.

.

.

The day went on more easily and more peacefully, with Rukia's aid. At lunch time, she knocked and halted my torturing—counseling—of Omaeda for a while just to bring in my lunch. When it's Hisagi's turn, she went in to bring tea and milk; in Kira's she brought re-heated cookies.

Actually, even though her _services _meant that my refrigerator and cupboard are losing their contents more frequently, I am somewhat smug. Especially when Isane asked something when I was sedating old man Sasakibe.

"Ano… Kurosaki-san, who's the girl giving cookies?"

"Oh." I said, expectant of the questions. I mean, it's the first time they saw someone else in the clinic. "That's Rukia. My… ah…_receptionist._"

"Hmmm, okay…"

My head bobbed automatically towards her seat. "What is it, Isane-san?"

She smiled timidly. "I thought she is your wife or something. I mean, you look good together."

"Oh no. You got it wrong." I forced myself to sound hoarse, but the truth is, I am pleased. Her words actually made it hard for me to prevent the twitching on the corners of my mouth all day, because my lips want to disobey me again and smile eternally.

But of course I couldn't. Because I look good with a scowl on.

When it was Inoue's turn, I was about to talk to Rukia and tell her to rest already. However, I looked around and she was gone. All I saw at the reception was my last patient for the day. I couldn't help but become anxious.

"Ano… Kurosaki-kun…" I was snapped out of it when Inoue greeted me. As much as I want to look around for Rukia, I had a patient waiting, and my profession was almost always the first thing on my list. _Almost. _

"Hello, Inoue-san. Let's go." I motioned for her to come in the room, while my eyes travelled around for the last time, hoping that Rukia was just lurking out of my line of sight. But she wasn't, and I sighed. I was sincerely hoping for _something_ to not happen…

.

.

.

At last, I bid goodbye to Inoue. It was seven-'o-clock already.

I immediately dashed upstairs to search for Rukia. I saw my apron chucked on a chair on the second floor, and the plate of cookies on the table; it made me more nervous. Painstakingly, I slowed down my pace when I was on the stairs to the third floor.

I placed my hands on the doorknob of my room, my lungs seemingly lacking air. I breathed in deeply once before opening the door…

_Please, please…_

Kami-sama. I am weird, but I couldn't help but felt relieved when I saw Rukia sitting on my bed, in front of the television, wearing a new set of clothes and gulp… her hair wet and framing her face. She seemed to notice my presence, because she smiled and waved a hand towards my direction.

"What's up, doctor?"

"What's up your face." I sighed, before leaning on the door of my bathroom. "Hey, er… thanks. I really appreciate your help earlier."

Still not looking, she shook her head. Rukia's attention seems to be drawn to the commercial with lots of bunnies on it. "It's nothing. You're letting me stay here for free."

"Oh yeah." I said, wondering about her lack of response. I mean, she isn't as enthusiastic as before… Normally when she sees me she grins at me and kisses me—not that I was _hopeful_ and _anticipating_.

"Oi, Rukia. Is there a problem?"

"Nope."

"Then why are you like that?"

She rolled her eyes and finally looked at me. "What? Lacking response? No, not really. I was just thinking. Thanks for interrupting my train of thoughts."

I pressed on, now my arms over my chest. "About what? About murdering me?"

"Ha-ha. I thought about that already. But no."

"You were really thinking of killing me?"

She laughed and changed her tone. "Hey, Inoue's pretty." She stared at me like she was expecting an answer, but rolled her eyes again as I kept my silence. Rukia held out her arms in my direction, her finger pointing at me like I was guilty of something.

"I was pointing out, Kurosaki, that your patient has the hots for you but you are so dense to notice."

I sighed. There she went again about finding me a girlfriend. "Shut up, bird-brain. Do you even realize what you're pointing out?"

"Yeah. I'm asking you if you want to date her."

"Dammit," I grunted and sent her a from-the-heart glare. "That's…"

If you were me, you wouldn't want to have even a single idea of going out with your patients.

Just to be clear, not all patients of mine are horribly crazy (like, suffering from dementia, schizophrenia, or bipolar disorders), but the thing is, most of them are… _different._

Some would have extreme anxieties, denial syndromes, or extreme phobias. Yeah, I remember one patient that had _vestiphobia. _It's fear of wearing clothes. Then try to imagine yourself inside a room talking to that person. Or just try thinking of going out with someone whom you know what all of her weaknesses are. It will make you so guilty and disgusted of yourself for taking advantage of that, even unconsciously.

The point is, the whole thing was…

"Monstrously repulsive." I finally came up with a term to perfectly describe the situation.

Her grin widened unashamedly. "So you don't like dating patients?"

"You don't seem...disappointed." I narrowed my eyes, then sent her another glare as I was reminded of another important thing. "And please, don't try to search for a girlfriend for me. It's annoying."

"Ooh. So you're contented with me?"

"Yeah—" I paused and looked at her triumphant expression. "I mean no!"

"So you want other women—"

"No!"

"—so just me—"

"No!"

"—so you want me and other—"

"HELL NO! WHAT I MEAN IS THAT I DON'T WANT YOU TO SEARCH FOR A GIRLFRIEND BECAUSE I AM HAPPY AS IT IS!"

I buried my face in my hands, slightly panting, the commercial running on the t.v. making a buzz in my ears. When I opened my eyes and straightened again, Rukia was already in front of me with an unreadable expression. She took my hands and pulled me closer, then she hugged me in the waist.

"Sorry. I was just messing around." She looked up at me, her amethyst eyes wide and somewhat_ glittery_. I realized she was giving me THE shoujo eyes.

"Ichigo…"

I liked how she breathes my name out, how she plays with it in her tongue.

The next thing I was aware of was that we were both on my bed, our lips smashing together, my hands buried in her locks as I held her head in place. My face was wet from the droplets she got on her hair.

Gods. I seemed to have lost my control again, everything becoming a blur except the softness of her lips and her sweet scent filling my lungs.

"You've learned lots." She said when I pulled away, her face slightly flushing. I was on her side, but my face hovered above hers, our eyes still connected. "Just as planned."

"What plan—" I asked her, but she pulled me again and pecked me on the lips, halting my trail of thoughts. You couldn't blame me though—she was intoxicating; and it's not just lust that I'm feeling here, I'm sure of it.

Because on the back of my mind, I want to protect her. I want to protect her from all things out there, even if don't have a single clue from what she was escaping or hiding from. Because I am thankful that she arrived here, and chose my balcony.

I just… didn't know what that was… but…

"Hey… about the thing about the doctor and patients… is it really just your thing?" She touched my face to catch my attention. I grinned at her.

"Dummy, are you even listening to your ethics class? I am sure that every student knows that doctors and lawyers aren't advised to have relationships—no, not even think of having any—with their clients." I raised a brow at her and touched her lips.

"Or aren't you listening to your professors?"

"Uhm… I am homeschooled." She said, her eyes slightly hardening. "I have a set of professors, and they are teaching me about business management… but…" Her voice trailed off as she looked away and avoided my gaze.

"Oh. Okay. But you're funny, Rukia. You talk like you are still having classes—"

I paused. I paused and went through her statements carefully. I paused, and noticed the way she used 'am', 'have', and 'teaching' on her sentence. Her words literally rang on my ears.

My stomach churned.

I looked at her hesitant eyes, the innocence hidden beneath her amethyst irises, concealed by her unpredictable attitude—and I figured something out that I should've asked about before I even started kissing and touching her.

"Rukia." She looked up at me with a confused expression.

"How old are you?"

She bit her lip. I knew it. Damn you, Ichigo. Damn.

"Ichigo… I'm… eighteen."

Oh. Holy. Mother. Of.

"KAMI-SAMA!" I growled and rolled out of bed—I did it so fast that my butt hit the floor in the process. "Oh gods. Oh no… You're eighteen… I'm… twenty-seven… Oh gods… don't come any closer to me…"

I ran the calculations in my mind, but it didn't seem to work. In fact, she beat me in doing it.

"It's just nine years…" She whispered as she sat up. "Ichigo… stop acting like it's a big deal…"

"Just drop it!" I growled and crouched on the floor.

How thick was I? How stupid was I to not notice? It's freaking nine years between us… and yet… I… I _made out_ with her. Gods. I am disgusting. I am so _horrible_.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Anger was hard on my voice, but she looked angry too. Her fists were clenched on her sides, and I had the impression that she was restraining herself from punching me.

"Why do you have to know?"

"Because, Rukia! What we are doing is _wrong_!" I want to grab her shoulders and force the truth in her, but I couldn't even bring myself to touch her.

The truth was, I am afraid to touch her at that time.

"Then what are we doing!" She shouted at me. For a moment, I was taken aback, because it was the first time that she became so pissed.

"What is this to you? It's not like we have a relationship, so why are you even that angry to me!"

"No, Rukia! I don't know what this is!" I shook my head, and I sounded almost pleading. "I don't know it, but I want to protect you, to whatever you are hiding from!

"But you are _young_! If we keep this thing up, I am really afraid, that I won't be able to control myself! I don't want to violate you!"

Silence ensued for the next minutes; our heavy breathing and the television were just the only things that accentuated the night.

Rukia slowly stood up from the bed and walked towards the door.

"So…do you want me to go now, Ichigo?" She didn't look at me, but her voice was shivery.

I asked myself the same question.

What loss would it be if she goes? What bad would her departure do to me?

For the last 27 years of my life, she had not been there. She didn't know what I was before we met. For the past years that I have been living alone… I was at content, I was at peace.

It's not like she knows me, and I don't have any freaking clue on who she was or where she came from. It's only the third day that she was staying with me, so what is there to lose when I have had many years behind me without her?

Heck, I don't even know if she's just toying with me. Or lying all along. Worse, she wasn't even a friend to start with, and definitely not someone I had a relationship with…

I tried to reason out, but the whole thing seems so wrong. There's no way I _should_ be affected if she disappears on me. But my heart objected in every way. I had to make a decision.

That is when I heard her footsteps as she slowly walked away from me.

"Rukia… please… stay."

That was the only thing that made sense to me at that one particular moment of my life. It was the only coherent thing that my brain and my emotions seemed to agree upon. I didn't want her to go, after all.

For the first time in my life, I just didn't care about anything else. I just cared about… her.

"Please, Rukia." I repeated, her steps halted. Rukia's face slowly turned towards me, without any walls on, without any guards, without caution or pretense. She smiled with her eyes getting soaked.

And then I realized why I got so angry at myself for doing things on her.

Because I am selfish.

Because I wanted to protect her so bad… that I want to protect her from myself, too.

Because… I am equivocally drawn to her.

It was uncertain, but at the same time it was fresh, raw, and overwhelming, I could feel it on my fingertips. It surpassed all logic there is.

"Thank you, Ichigo." She breathed and walked towards me, embracing my waist.

I returned the gesture and held her tight on my arms, and buried my face in her hair.

_No… thank you, Rukia._

.

.

.

End.

==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==

Oh yeah, I stopped it right there again, sorry. Haha. To be clear, it's just the third night of Rukia's stay. I just want to have more chapters for this story because I am so inspired by the positive feedbacks, so I'm trying my best to make it longer.

I don't know if you liked this chapter, because they fought. But to explain, this was inspired by Bleach chapters 181 and 423.

From 181, I got the thing that Ichigo wanted to save Rukia because he wanted to see her smile again. ("It's that. You remind me of the reason why I wanted to save you so badly.") Also, I used the "Thank you, Ichigo." "No. Thank you Rukia… for making the rain stop." Thing from there because in my opinion that was the scene in the entire Bleach series that became the epitome of Ichigo and Rukia's relationship. Also, from there, Ichigo was like preventing himself from being sad that Rukia wants to stay in SS. He knows it's the right thing for her to do, but he had his opinions too, but he didn't voice it out.

From 423, I got there the parting scene (it still makes me cry, esp. in the anime). There he repeated that Rukia made the rain stop again. IMO, it's like saying indirectly that she's the person that makes him happy.

And lastly, I used the idea that Ichigo and Rukia's relationship is _ambiguous _as in KT-sensei's words, in a sense that they're way past friendship and not yet lovers. (Because they haven't realized it yet, hehe).

Anyway, again, I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks again for the solid reviews you are giving me.:)

Next chapter would be slightly funny, about Ichigo preventing himself from getting physical with Rukia… and you know just about how impatient he is. :) Plus, more questions will be revealed about Rukia next chap, so stay tuned!

(I'll update once a week from now on, or it depends on my mood and my schedule.)

Lots of vizard love and fullbring cookies,

-dominusalthus

==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==

Preview:

_Rukia licked on her ice cream, and something about how she did it made my throat run dry. As in really dry, that I want to taste the sweet thing in her mouth myself. But I couldn't, unfortunately._

_It was my ego at stake here._

"_Ichigo, you're thinking perverted thoughts about me again." She said with slight glare and slight taunting smile. Oh shit. I got caught. My head snapped quickly away from her, so quick that I my neck muscles felt sore. _

"_Oouch—s-shut up! I-I'm not t-thinking like t-that!"_

"_One more thing. Do you know that every time you tell a lie to me, you stutter, dummy?"_

"_I-I d-do not you m-midget!"_

_She rolled her eyes. "Simpleton." _

==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==


	4. Concealed

**Psychotherapy**

**By dominusalthus**

* * *

><p>**SORRY! I happened to upload the draft, so I accidentally published the one with many typo errors. Gomenasai! :)**<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I couldn't believe how you guys give response to the story. I mean, you guys are really great. Each of you deserves a *huuuuuuuuuuuug*. Well, I got Gin, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Toshiro, Byakuya, Yoroichi, Yachiru, and Ukitake here. Which one do you want your hug to come from? (Don't ask me where I got them. I've got means of doing so. :p As for Ichigo and Rukia, they're out. You know that they're busy acting for my fic, but I could force them next chapter to give you one. :) )

Thanks to all of the reviews! I hope you'd enjoy this chapter, because I sooo enjoyed writing it. It will demonstrate Ichigo and Rukia's wishy-washy attitude, and also, the times when they act hostile to each other. :)

Guide:

This is for narration.

"This is for dialogue."

_This is for thoughts._

_This _is for emphasis.

**I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

><p>==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==<p>

_Some rules are meant to be strictly implemented._

_Some rules just mess up with your mind,_

_You end up breaking them yourself._

_I don't give a damn._

==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==

Chocolates are sweet, and very tasty. Most of us are addicted to it; while most of us do not know this, chocolates induces endorphins to our bodies, so that we get the feeling of 'happiness' or being 'in-love' for a moment.

So imagine you have a bad case of tooth decay, and you couldn't eat chocolates. But it keeps presenting itself to you, calling out to you, in an enticing, _stomach-churning _way, so alluring it makes you want to drool. Of course, you obviously can't because you're afraid to get tooth aches. But it's just sitting pretty there, waiting for you to snap and give in.

Like, the _chocolate_ lies on your bed with nothing but your shirt on, looking at you rather suggestively, eating some strawberries with the juices dripping from _its_ mouth! Arrrrrrgghhhhh! How could the _chocolate_ be so inconsiderate, when there's a nine year gap between the two of you and _it_ is young!

And you just can't take it anymore so you grab the chocolate—hey! Why are you looking at me like that! You're interrupting me!

Oh come on, don't stare at me like that.

I mean, fine, blame it on me for not realizing it early, but if you were in my place, would you have noticed it? Would you have known at first glance that she's 18 when she wasn't wearing proper clothing in the first place? Would you think that an 18 year old could climb three stories high?

Gimme a break!

And… you're unfair! You question my weakness towards her and say that it didn't make any sense. Yeah, right. It didn't make sense to me either, that is why I'm sharing this to you! You of all people should know the feeling of being able to predict other's emotions and yet a certain someone sees right through you. It sucks, right? But when it's Rukia, I don't mind!

And finally, I am _not _overreacting. Nine years! It's such a big gap! Couples don't have nine years—_oh_. Oh wait. So there are couples with more than 9 years between them?

…Really?

So I overreacted? Dammit.

Stop saying 'I told you so'. I see it now. You don't have to rub the salt over my wound. Shut up.

==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==

**Session 4: Concealed**

==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==

_Ouch._

That was the first word that came from my mouth when I woke up. My blankets were swirled around me, and my pillows went wild and were scattered all over the floor. Worse, my back was aching from sleeping on the hardwood floor.

I missed my bed already.

Glancing up on my right side, I saw Rukia lying on her belly on the bed, staring at me with an annoying smug face.

"I told you, you were overreacting last night. That's what you get for your paranoia." She mocked me further as she stretched on the beloved cushion and faked a yawn. "I had a good sleep, the bed was _spacious._"

I grunted and kicked the floor. At that point, I want to stuff her in my drawer and lock her up there forever until she turns into that ghost from _The Grudge_. But I realized how inconvenient it was to have a girl crawling out of the closet every damn time you want to get dressed and kill you with fright. No one wants to die wearing only their bathrobes.

So, if you're wondering why I was sleeping on the floor of _my_ own room, no, Rukia didn't kick me out of my bed. It was purely my decision.

Okay, I admit. I kind of had to take precautions after hearing that Rukia's just 18. She's legal already, yes, but still… 9 years. The first woman I made out with was 9 years younger at me. I dunno if I should be flattered about it, but the first thing that I felt was guilt.

The thing was, since I learned how to kiss, well… I couldn't stop doing it… _to her_. My mind says not to kiss her, but another second we're on the bed or against the wall, kissing. Damn.

So I decided, I wouldn't _pet_, kiss, or _grope _Rukia anymore. Step one was to get out of the bed so that we don't sleep in the same space. For the past three nights, she had been snuggled in my arms… so if I wanted to keep my hands in my pocket, it was the first logical thing to do.

She didn't object though…but Rukia also didn't help. Not a single bit. She made me suffer the whole day, totally taking advantage of the situation.

In fact, I could consider teasing me in all aspects her special talent.

"Ichigooooooooo no kisu~" She sang in a way that ticked off the life out of me. "He will have no kisu todaaaaaaaaaay~"

"Dammit." I stood up and threw the blankets and the pillows over her to hide her haughty face. However, it didn't escape me that there was something different about this particular morning. A very. Important. Thing.

"Eh? Rukia?" She emerged from the waves of the heavy fabric, still smiling. "You're still in bed?"

"Yeah. Why, dandelion head?"

"Uhm… so… you didn't cook breakfast? For us?"

I got the sinking feeling in my hungry stomach. _Not good._

She moved under the blankets and jumped out of bed. Rukia arched a brow at me, her hand at her cocked hips, her lips pressed into a thin line as—I figured—she was trying her best not to laugh.

"I am not in the mood of cooking, carrot-top." She stabbed my chest with her index finger a couple of times to emphasize her point. "You are the one in-charge today."

I growled the same time as my empty gut. "But! Rukia, that's the exchange deal!"

"No, dummy. The exchange deal was finding you a girlfriend. But you didn't want it. So… I am free from you, _master. _I can do what I want."

I almost lost it. I almost totally lost it. A word of caution: never mess up with an early morning, hungry version of me. Because I can bite.

"RUKIA!" My voice filled my whole house, I actually thought it was too loud I heard echoes. "RUKIA, I AM TELLING YOU, DO NOT MESS UP WITH ME OR ELSE—"

Keyword: _almost._

"Or else what, pumpkin brain?" She started fumbling with the hem of the shirt, looking at me with her narrowed eyes. Not good. Again. I gulped.

There. I lost it. To her.

"Now, Ichigo… You'll kiss me?" Rukia said, highly taunting me that it made my brows twitch. "Come on, honey."

"W-w-d-s-to-n-Ru-wha-tcha—" I mumbled incoherently, as I began to take a peek at the pale skin of her stomach. "R-ru-ki-ah-wh-no-don't-ah—"

"Come on, Ichigo. Go down now, cook. Or else," She lifted the shirt up a few inches more, and I could see her belly button. She articulated every word in her next statement to make sure it rang on my ears, loud and clear.

"…I'm gonna take you down and _rape_ you."

I had no doubts on her seriousness by the way her violet orbs connect to mine.

My knees wobbled. I was torn between hurting my ego and getting _raped_. And it actually took me another word to move without thinking anymore.

"Run." She said under her breath, and I swear I saw flames in her eyes. That was all I needed to come scurry my way down to the kitchen and cook the most elaborate breakfast I could think of just to please her.

.

.

.

Thirty minutes later, Rukia came down from the bedroom with her hair framing her face again. Actually, from afar I could smell the chamomile scent of the soap I was using—and the thought of her using _my _soap, rubbing it all over her body made me feel… _woozy_.

And that's not it.

My eyes drifted to what she was wearing. For one thing, the 'I heart JP' shirt she was wearing was _mine,_ and I didn't like that shirt because it was too big for me. Second, imagine it on Rukia's small frame. Third, imagine restraining yourself when you've got a full view of her bare shoulders as the shirt hung on dangerously.

Finally, she seemed to have not been wearing a top underwear on.

Sweet. Mother. Of the. Olympians.

Not that I could see _anything_. But still. I could… trace their _shape_. And with that, I also thought, with my brilliant imagination, what if… she might have not… been wearing… any _under_wear… either.

Oh gods. Why am I even telling this to you?

I slowly inched away from her, making sure that I _wasn't _in a good angle. Because if I was, I don't know what monster I could turn to, yet. Good thing, she leaned as far as her back could go on her seat across mine and stretched her (creamy and inviting) legs under the table.

That stopped me from having much, much, much elaborate _thought_ of things.

"Hey sweet thing." She called out to me while I was busy distracting myself with balancing the upright spoon in my palm. When I didn't respond, she dropped me altogether and I could hear her humming again.

In my peripheral, I saw her surveying the food in the table—there were the egg toasts, ham onigiri, and the pitcher of citrus tea. Then she took a fork and tried the egg toasts first.

"Oh. You could really cook, berry." As I looked at her, Rukia's eyes was very lightened up as she looked at the toast as if it was a new piece of discovery. "I mean, you really do well."

I couldn't help but give her a cocky grin. "Of course, midget."

I looked at her as she started eating quietly, and I couldn't help but be pleased of myself despite that fact that I'm trying to look only on her face. Rukia's eyes were warm and her lips were somehow curved up into a little smile.

That's when I decided to push my luck.

"Oi, Rukia… I have a question for you."

She put her fork down and raised a brow at me. "Well, what is it? Will you finally _beg_ for a kiss?"

"No, dummy. I was just wondering about this last night…"

"…And?"

"If you are _here_ and you are… homeschooled… then, doesn't it bother you that you've stopped having classes altogether? I mean… I don't want you to go, obviously, but…"

I watched as Rukia's eyes widened a bit, but she quickly recovered. "Do you want me to answer that?"

"Well of course if you don't want to—"

"Take me to a date today."

"—I could just keep silent here and… and _what?_" I dropped the spoon I was playing with earlier as I finally caught up with what she said, slightly dumbfounded. "Take you today to a _what_?"

"A date, a date, tawakke, as in d-a-t-e." She reached out across the table and I felt three fingers being pressed on my forehead. "If you do, then I will answer three of your questions."

"But a _date_? What is it which could possibly make you _want_ a date?"

She sighed as she retreated to her seat. "Because, I haven't been taken to any."

"Eh? I thought you had a boyfriend before? Do you mean that he didn't take you to one?"

She rolled her eyes, then she looked down on her hands. I figured, I may have tapped on a touchy subject, something I regret. "What do you expect? I mean… we were both orphans. It's not like we could date outside or something…"

I wanted to reach out to her and touch her hand, but I don't want her to get the impression that I pitied her, so I kept them to myself. "Fine. Let's go to a date later."

Her head snapped up with her eyes _sparkling _with excitement. "Thanks, berry."

"Welcome, midget. But you have to promise me that you'll answer my questions."

Rukia titled her head with a skeptical look, then she stood up and pushed my chair backwards, until the back rest hit the counter with a thud. I froze—I swear she _is_ strong.

She sat on my lap so that our eyes were on the same level; her legs were spread and I happened to be _unfortunately_ between them. Slowly, several _parts _of me were awakened, and I had I hard time suppressing myself for her not to notice.

"Uhm, R-rukia, w-what are you dhgmpf—" Her index finger pressed on my lips to keep me silenced.

"Sheesh. Do you not believe me?" Then she leant in my ear and whispered, for me, the most erotic thing I heard in my life, ever. True story.

"I am your genie, Ichigo… and I could grant all your _desires_."

She extended the 's' slightly so that her breath tickled my ears, and I swear I got goose bumps all over. Then she stood up and pinched my nose as if nothing happened, and literally laughed all the way upstairs, leaving me, my pride, and my crotch, badly wounded.

Oh gods, how I wish I had melted already.

.

.

.

The day passed like a blur. I only had three patients for that day: the happy couple Gin and Rangiku, and a boy named Toshiro accompanied by his father, Ukitake-sensei.

For the most part, the couple took a lot of my time. They had no real psychological problems to keep secret of, but… they just bicker one second and make-out—I mean make-up the next second. Also, Ichimaru-san repeated overtime how good I looked in my cerulean turtleneck (with his disturbing grin on his face), while Rangiku-san kept making stolen winks at me.

Toshiro, on the other hand, was a new one. I happen to know his father Ukitake, since he was my _no mercy_ mathematics professor back in high-school. I could clearly remember how he could smile so weakly at us while he killed us with his murderous exams—like he was hiding something like a dragon in his persona. Most of us actually thought back then that he was Jet Li in disguise.

That day, he came as a walk-in to consult me on his son's behavior. I don't know if this is against the code anymore, but I don't mind telling this because it's damn amazing: Toshiro had _dentophobia. _Fear of dentists. And it extends to him shivering or very, very scared when he sees a piece of innocent sugary substance. There's no scientific name for it, but he also has _saccharinophobia _(TM)_. _(I invented that term).

Like hell, I could only pity this little guy for missing out the main thing of his childhood.

Anyway, I was pleased that Rukia still acted my receptionist for today. She talked with Ukitake-sensei a lot and seemed to enjoy their conversation. At 12:30 pm, she brought me lunch with a note using my green post-it: 'No kisses for today, pervert. :)', and then she left another note in my clinic door when she left.

That one, I had to shove it away, because Toshiro noticed it. Before leaving, the boy was grinning in a weird way towards me, and it slightly ticked me off because it arrived to me as malicious.

Truth be told, I thought of pulling out his eyes out of their sockets and use them as an additional display in my clinic, especially when Rukia passed by him and he held her hands _innocently_ for quite some time before grabbing a cookie for himself. What pissed me off is what he did after—he knew that I was watching him from my clinic door as Ukitake-sensei filled up his forms; he gestured a _Coke _bottle figure with his hands, pointed at Rukia, then winked at me. My automatic response was attempting to kill him with my glare. Good thing his father didn't notice it.

Anyway, what the boy read from the note was, 'I'll be waiting in the bedroom, honey. :*'

I saw the suggestiveness the note offered, but I thought, ten-year old kids weren't supposed to have that keenness to those things. Maybe… he had his hands on _adult_ entertainment. I made a mental note of interrogating that annoying kid until he is scared as shit next time. Or maybe, I thought, I could just chuck (and tape) a lollipop in his mouth to keep him behaved. Kidding.

Upstairs, I found Rukia on the bed, adjusting the cap—my Japan NBL cap—on her head. She was wearing a blue dress and a pair of sandals, both of which I recognized to be Yuzu's; she accidentally left them in her last visit. I could say I'm pleased that she perfectly fitted the clothes, but I also happened to notice the disarray she caused in my dresser.

It seems like she was already geared up for our _date_.

"Hey, stupid imp." I called out to her as I stuffed up my things back in the drawer. When she faced me, her lips are pressed into a thin line again. Apparently, she hadn't gotten over her bad pun on me earlier, and it got me more annoyed.

"FYI, those are my sister's clothes. Thanks for asking, anyway."

She narrowed her eyes slightly and yapped at me—I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, of course I know that, or else you wouldn't have kept these in except if you're a closet gay."

"Sure, sure, insulting me would do _good_. And why are you wearing _my_ cap?"

She shrugged, hands still on the cap protectively, like she was anticipating for me to grab it off her. "We're going to a date."

"I know that. You didn't answer the question."

"Dummy, what if _they_ saw me? I have to wear disguise."

"Disguise?" I scratched my cheek and sat on the bed, facing her. "And who are _they_?"

"Shut up. Let's go on a date first, then I'll answer three of your stupid questions." She turned and stomped away clearly to avoid my question, but I used my arm span advantage to grab the dress and hold her into her position; I ignored her hiss.

"But what kind of person wears a baseball cap with dresses and sandals? You'll just get more attention to yourself like that, bakamono."

"Ok, ok, Mr. _Louis Vuitton_, hailed God of Fashion." Rukia turned and grabbed my turtleneck on the collar and shaking me in the process. "What else do I do in order to hide myself from _them_?"

Actually, it's simple. I just didn't know why she thought of such ridiculous ideas when I'm around and I could actually do something. It's not like I'm bragging, but… I wouldn't be named Ichigo if I couldn't live it up.

"Here." I snatched the cap away from my hair and threw it on the far side of the room—she groaned—then I stood up and placed my hand over her head.

"You don't need to do anything, midget… because I'll protect you from _them_, whoever the hell they are."

She slowly looked up, her eyes wide and flowing and like liquid amethyst again. Just looking at her like that makes me feel dizzy already. But at least I knew I really, really, really had won this one.

"Oh, really, Ichigo. Sometimes you could be so… _mushy_." She sounded mocking, but I felt her fingers intertwine with mine, just as my heart felt _fluttery_. "You are one soft strawberry, you know?"

"Shut up, Ms. Coldhearted Smartypants." I gave her hand a light press, and buried my face on her hair for a moment just to take in her scent. "I suggest we go?"

"Yeah. Let's go, _honey_." Then she pulled me eagerly out into the warm November afternoon.

That's when I learned God's logic of creating spaces between our fingers. Only the right person could fit it so flawlessly, like all the missing parts of you are finally found.

Oh yeah, I _am_ so mushy.

.

.

.

First stop: department store.

Rukia was pulling me all along, and I couldn't do anything but let her drag me. I mean, with that cute pout and sparkly eyes, who could say no?

Or maybe I could say no since it's my credit card we're burning, but still…

"I-chi-go!" She kind of squealed randomly and hauled me to a section of clothes. It was too late when I realized where exactly she was dragging me: ladies' underwear section.

"Oh gods." I almost shrunk into a useless pulp as we passed different kinds of the wonder that is the female underwear. There are strange pieces—some had chains on them, and some, just made of chains, I mean chains formed into a T shape. Some are just thin strings that made me wonder _what_ could ever fit in there, and some were the right size but they were freakishly transparent. Who in the world designs these? I mean, it's like you're wearing no underwear at all, so why do you have to wear anything in the first place!

It made me really, really, really uncomfortable, thinking that Rukia might actually want _these_.

Finally, we stopped, and I was kind of relieved when I saw what the midget was screeching for. In front of us were three racks of underwear tops and bottoms, all printed with the same designs.

Chappy the Bunny.

"Ichigo! I want these!" She grabbed a pair and shoved it near to my face, which felt weird considering the other bunnies had opened eyes and were looking at me like they were peeking into the windows of my soul. I had to shudder.

"Ichigo! Hey!" The horrible eyes got nearer.

"Shut up, I could hear you. Tsch." I pushed the undies away from my face, a thing which I regret, because Rukia resorted to overlaying the pieces on to her body. I couldn't help but heat up again, especially that I am aware of the saleslady's eyes towards me.

"What do you think? They're cute, right?"

"Uhm. Ehrm. I… I think… so—OW! What was that for!" My head jerked down to my foot, exactly where Rukia's sandals landed with such force. "Dammit, my toes will die!"

"You seem halfhearted, you fool!" She pouted again, but this time, with narrowed eyes. "Chappy is cute!"

"Fine!" Then I looked at the smug face of the saleslady. "How much does this freakin' cost?"

"Er, 130 Yen for each pair, sir."

I grabbed sever pairs of it just to silence the fuming Rukia and pulled her with me before she got a chance to purchase an entire rack of the dreaded underwear. On the way to the cashier, she grabbed a pair of chain undies I saw earlier, and a small stuffed cowboy Chappy, to my grimace.

"What?" She snapped me after we have paid her stuff already. Apparently, she noticed the way my brows were twitching towards her. "They might come handy."

_Oh man, this is going to be a long day._

I enjoyed the second part, to be honest. We played on the arcades, and it brought back memories of my youth—not that I'm really old, you know, but I haven't done this since before I entered med school in Tokyo U when I was about her age.

Rukia insisted that we try _Dance Dance Revolution _after the action games, so we did. Unfortunately, my dancing skills must have hit the expiration date already because I had difficult time feeling my legs after three rounds with _A+_ average. Rukia had played the game with _S_ all along.

After that, we played _Guitar Freaks_ as a cool down, and I found it very funny. Rukia was a klutz when it comes to playing GF that she was actually screaming when she misses a circle. BUT my amusement went to amazement when she got annoyed and switched as a linked player in _Drum Mania X. _There are no words to describe how she plays so well.

When she got hungry, I had to drag her to the nearest outdoor pizza parlor, literally. It's awful when you get to see an empty-stomached Rukia, because when she's hungry she laughs aloud randomly then points to people's faces and calls them fancy names like, 'Jelly the Pony', 'Chichi the Squirrel', or 'Cutesy the Earthworm.' Who the hell calls a worm _cutesy_?

"Oh, that was good." Rukia said over her two boxes of solo-sized pizza. Her face was still jolly when she looked at me. "Really, thanks, berry."

"If you didn't call me berry, I wouldn't say this, but you're welcome, midget." I sipped on my Jurokucha*, at the same time her ice cream on sundae cone arrived.

"Well, you've enjoyed it too, right, old man?"

"Me? N-no." I shook my head violently out of embarrassment. "N-not a single bit. Too old for this stuff."

"Oh, really." She raised a brow and sort of dog-grinned at me.

I figured it was a good time to begin asking her my questions, but my voice was pushed back really down _low _when she started eating her sweet treat.

Rukia licked on her ice cream, and something about how she did it made my throat run dry. As in really dry, that I want to taste the sweet thing in her mouth myself. But I couldn't, unfortunately.

It was my ego at stake here.

"Ichigo, you're thinking perverted thoughts about me again." She said with slight glare and slight taunting smile. Oh shit. I got caught. My head snapped quickly away from her, so quick that my neck muscles felt sore and I hear a _shhhrrrriiiiippp_.

"Oouch—s-shut up! I-I'm not t-thinking like t-that!"

"One more thing. Do you know that every time you tell a lie to me, you stutter, dummy?"

"I-I d-do not you m-midget!"

She rolled her eyes. "Simpleton."

"Don't use that word on me! I am really thinking!"

"Of what?"

"Er… about my questions! Have you forgotten about it already?"

I grunted and forced myself to look very angry. Actually, I was lying. I had it all figured out when I was spacing out during Ichimaru couple's consultation. I nod occasionally, then everything turns to _blah blah, _and then when I come back from my pondering, I find them kissing on the couch, so I have to ponder again. Everything happens in a vicious cycle.

"Oh. I see." She leaned back, but she continued to lick her ice cream, and I had to look away. "Okay, then what's your first question?"

"Uhm… So… what happened to you and your boyfriend in the orphanage?"

"Oh, that." Rukia focused her eyes on her nearly halved cone, her voice slightly lowering.

"Well, when he knew he was going to be adopted and be separated from me… he tried to escape the orphanage. And… it was so rainy and dark back then… so he got run over—he died. Uhm... _Kaien. _It's his name."

I silently watched as her chest rose and fell dramatically. Something told me that it still hurts her to talk about him, even say his name aloud, so she probably still… loves _him_. I ignored the sting I felt.

"I'm… sorry. I didn't know."

Rukia shook her head, but she still won't look at me. "It's okay. I'm happy to be telling this to you. Uhm… you could go on with your two questions."

"But—"

"Come on, I promised I'll answer."

"O-okay… Well…" I carefully trudged my way to part her façade, thinking over so as to not offend or remind her of hurtful things anymore.

"Hmm… Why are you homeschooled?"

"Because, it's the only way I could get faster education. I needed to learn quickly." She began eating again when she noticed the ice cream dripping from the end of the cone. "It's how my new family wants it."

I couldn't help but be worried at her words. I realized, as she was talking here with me, her family was searching for her all this time. My head told me, _what the fuck are you doing?_

"So you escaped? From your _family_?" I felt worse when she nodded. "But Rukia, they must be searching for you and you have to—"

"Shut up because I have my reasons. And Ichigo, you only have three questions, you have used them all up because of your damned curiosity." She glared at me and stood up to walk away. Fortunately, I acted fast enough to walk and grab her by her hand.

She must have hated it when I start lecturing her about her own life, but still, I had a point. A very sensible point at that.

"Sorry, Rukia. But I don't have any plan of letting you go just like that. Don't walk away."

"Oh, I could." She suddenly had then strange glint her eyes every time she was planning mischievous things. "Catch me if you can, strawberry."

Then. She kicked me on the _balls_. I felt my entire _persona_ split into four as the throbbing pain kicked in.

"ARGH! Ohouhouch…" My vision slightly became hazy. For females, if you want to know exactly how it feels, try jumping then land on your butt on a boulder. It's thrice the pain of that because you happen to not have your _organs_ dangling outside of your bodies, dammit.

"Oi, Rukia! Matte! RUKIA!"

I could only call onto her as she ran away carrying all the shopping bags, with her tongue out at me as I withered on the pizza parlor's floor. As I noticed all the humiliation that I suffered with all those onlookers, my patience, my ego, and my crotch could only take so much.

I slowly stood up, my hands balled into fists, my body shaking with annoyance and antagonism.

_Tonight, I shall teach Rukia-brat who's really the boss here._

Cue in the horror BGM.

.

.

.

"Ru-ki-a." I inched in the darkness of my clinic, my senses tingling in the silence. The midget purposefully turned off the lights to hide from me. Unfortunately for her, I already have gone through our mandatory military training.

She couldn't escape me.

Taking things slowly, I plodded every inch in such carefulness so as to alert her—knowing how strong and able she was, I figured she might have been planning a surprise attack. I heard some muted clamping on the second floor—the kitchen—it's the best refuge for everyday weapons.

My hands found the switch on the left of the opened door arch. Crouching slightly, I prepared for her attack.

"Aha!" She jumped on me as soon as the light went on, holding a pan I her hands. "Welcome home, strawberry!"

She tried to strike me with it, but I shrugged her off. When I reached the center of the kitchen to use the chair as a shield, she had already foreseen it, knowing that I wouldn't plan to hurt her that much. She jumped on me again and landed on me using one of her Judo attacks.

"Ow." My back slightly cracked against the floor as her weight pressed me down—she was sitting on my abdomen. I kind of figured it was her favorite move.

"Hey, what's up, old man? You regret forcing me already?"

I warned her with the voice that I use in threatening deranged patients. "Get off me, midget, or you will suffer."

"Really. Shut up." Rukia gripped both of my arms and pinned it above my head, her smile overtaking her entire face. "So what are you going to do now, berry?"

If there's a thing you should know if you plan on being a friend of mine: don't provoke the inner Ichigo, because you won't like what you'll see. The last time I set _this_ out was when Renji strapped a whoopie cushion on my seat back in college—on the day of med proper admission interviews. After that, the bastard with a brain of a three year-old dog spent three days in the hospital mending the bones I expertly broken.

"Midget… do you have any idea why I chose Aikido and Taekwondo over Judo?"

"Uhm, because you're an eternal klutz?" She suggested; I grinned at her.

Now, now. I warned her, didn't I?

"No. Because Judo experts are only strong when they are on top."

I grabbed her waist and pushed her down, then rolled over on top of hers. I inserted my left leg between hers and formed a '4' with my other leg to lock her in place. I pinned her arms over her head using only one hand, while the other was on the right side of her head and propped me up.

Yeah, it's the basic type of hybrid moves from Aikido's Koshinage and Taekwondo's leg block that completely blocks off her Judo mat attack. I _am_ the boss, I told you.

"Let go of me!" She squirmed under me, her eyes now wide and hesitant. "You stupid pumpkin brain!"

"No I won't, _honey_. You deserved this."

I heard her squeak when I crashed my lips on hers. I total damned my stupid egotistic rules; I've had enough already. Now I realized that the age gap doesn't matter. She kicks my ass better than those who are older than me, so there's no way I'd be _gentle_ anymore. It's how she wants it, anyway—Rukia's a kind of woman who wants to be empowered and not be spoon-fed by anybody.

I pulled away several seconds later as we both tried to catch up for air.

"Stupid berry!" Rukia tried again to break free of my grasp, but she couldn't succeed, not as long as I am in focus. "I thought you were not going to touch me again!"

"Shut up. All of your opinions are rejected." I could still smell the hints of the soap she used earlier as I began kissing her again, this time, trailing down her neck. When I heard her moan, I became totally lost, verging on becoming a wild animal, my mouth becoming more and more burning on her skin.

"Oh gods... Stop that Ichigo!" Her hand finally broke free, pushing my head away. Rukia struggled against my weight and pulled my upwards so that our eyes meet. She was pissed, of course. "Why are you all tensed up, you imbecile!"

"What? You were the one who started this, midget. You teased me all day." I grunted at her, but I was becoming more and more impatient. After all the suffering all day, I had to do this for my sanity.

"No, moron! You started it with your self-preservation!" She slapped me, but not as forceful as it should be. "You are stupid!"

My hand found the spot where her brows meet and eased them. It's very disturbing when she looked at me like that, and that troubled look always drives away all my anger. "Yeah, fine. I'm sorry I treated you like a child. And I won't force you to answer me again. I promise I won't bug you about it ever."

"Dumbass. Of course I would tell you, not just now." Rukia adjusted herself under me and pulled my face closer to peck me on the lips lightly. "Be patient, okay?"

"Okay."

I ran a finger to her lips, then I traced it down to her chest—I just succeeded to locate where her heart was, silently thumping against my touch. I could feel my heart racing on my chest too, as I constantly felt her warmth on my skin.

"Hey genie… do you remember that you said that you'd fulfill all of my, let's say… _desires_?" I realized I had loosened my tackle against her altogether, but she was now holding onto me to press me closer. Her legs were actually wrapped around me.

"Sure thing." She said, and sighed as my nose nuzzled on her jaws. "But…Ichigo?"

My head snapped up as she gave me a hesitant expression. "Yes?"

"Do you mind if we continue this in the bedroom? My back will be quite sore."

I laughed and kissed her on her ear before pulling up. I didn't need to be told twice in _urgent_ situations—it's how we doctors live.

Well, that's about it. Some stories you tell, some stories, you don't. What happened that night in my bedroom—in _our _bedroom—is a secret, and I'm leaving it up for your imagination to fill in the missing details. However, I could tell you that I have learned another important thing: if you want to protect someone, don't force them into things they don't like. The time will eventually come where things would be sorted out for you.

And as for the clue of what happened: think of chain undies and cowboy Chappy.

Happy thinking. I hope you'd get sleep tonight.

.

.

.

End.

* * *

><p>==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==<p>

Could you believe the manga chap last week? I mean, if you haven't read it, go now. But if you have, do you share my feelings?

As in, Ginjo's total bitter douche? Like, how could he say that Ukitake's a bad man when clearly it's his fault his SS did something bad to him because he was greedy. I mean. This is Uki-motherf***ing-take we're talking about here!

*huff, huff* Sorry about the ranting.

Also, sorry for chopping off the chapter! It's so long already. Haha. But I intentionally left out the bedroom part there. Anyhoo, it reminded me of Mr. and Mrs. Smith 'welcome home honey' scene. :p

Anyway, next chapter, I'll be bringing Renji back, plus Tatsuki and Ishida. It's time for them to formally meet Ichigo's _receptionist_. :)

* * *

><p>Preview:<p>

_Rukia and I froze in horror as the bathroom door opened._

"_Oh."_

_I could see Ishida's red face clearly within the three meter distance as he shamelessly adjusted his glasses, and I was already thinking if I could get the same shade from him if I strangled him at that very moment._

_To make things worse, Renji and Tatsuki were both smiling like hell on the back of four-eyes, like they were viewing an aquarium. Renji actually took courage to speak._

"_Neh, Ichigo. I didn't know you were that aggressive and noisy. And the bathroom, really? Interesting."_

_I found myself breathing heavily as I shoved Rukia gently on my back, obstructing her from everyone's point of view. _

Kami-sama. Please forgive me for all the murders I'll be committing today.

"_EVERYONE GET OUT AND DISAPPEAR!" I shouted on the top of my lungs, my whole body shaking with anger and bloodlust._

"_IF I SEE ANOTHER INCH OF YOU AFTER THE COUNT OF THREE, I'LL TURN YOU ALL TO DUST!"_

_I watched impatiently as the idiots scampered around and bumped each other while they ran for their lives even before I started counting. Behind me, I heard Rukia give low whistle._

"_Smooth, Kurosaki." Then she followed up with, "By the way, you've got a great butt, in my opinion."_

_Man, she sure knows how to make compliments._

And please visit fuckyeahIchiRuki . tumblr . com for awesomeness. :) You could get inspiration there for your fics. :) (I'm not a mod, but I submit from time to time)

*Jurokucha is a blended tea with 17 different essences. I dunno exactly what those are, but the drink tastes good. I also think it's healthy of some sort. Some mini-convenience stores (7-eleven) in Philippines sell it. :)


	5. Questioned

**Psychotherapy**

**by dominusalthus**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooooo, I'm back! Sorry sorry I took so long. Anyway, read and review! **

**I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

><p>==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==<p>

_Plant a seed of doubt in anger,_

_It will grow into a tree._

_Plant a seed of doubt in love,_

_And it will never blossom and see_

_How beautiful the world is._

==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==

* * *

><p>You ever heard green jokes about <em>aliases<em> or _pet names_ for couples?

They are horrible, I tell you. Whatever you do, wherever you are, you should really avoid throwing some terrible, terrible jokes like that because a) chances are, you will badly offend someone, and b) you'd probably make yourself look like a perv or a douche-bag. But of course it wouldn't apply to anyone. Remember, there's at least one exception to every rule—and if a person could represent the entirety of all the convention breaking schemes, it could pretty much take the form of Rukia.

I swear, I could just shove her up into my closet for her to shut up about those jokes (note: if I _could_), but I just can't help but be amused at her efforts (and cuddle her afterwards).

==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==

**Session 5: Questioned**

==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==

The sun woke me up the next day (after you know… _that, _but not quite _that_ much) with everything in my bed looking like a mess. It seemed like a thief suddenly decided to drop by and ransack my room, except that I know who broke the vase and dropped my phone—and everything fairly reachable from the bed—to the floor.

I was cleaning the bed when I heard the jingling in the doorway. Speaking of.

"Hey, Ichi." It was Rukia. And… about the jingling, she was wearing that (very provocative) chain-y lingerie of hers from the department store under my long and baggy blue shirt. If it were all up to me, I'd rather have her shed the shirt, but what the hell. "What up?"

I rolled my eyes at her, trying to be annoyed that she didn't even think of fixing _our_ mess, but failed ultimately when my lips stretched across my face. "You came up early."

"Yeah." And after some struggles and having that strange expression in her face, she followed up with, "Th-that's what she said."

Then giggled to herself.

What. The. Utter. Hell.

_Did Rukia just attempt a joke? _

"Oh, for the love of." I ignored her laughing fits and proceeded to the stairs. I had a question in mind for her, but judging from the way she greeted me today, I will not get a _sane_ response from her.

She trailed behind me, poking my back to get my attention. I snapped at her.

"Stop that."

"That's what she said!"

"I'm not liking this…"

"That's—that is what she said!"

"Oh, fuck me."

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SA—"

Before the crazy woman could utter another _that's what she said _joke, I grabbed her arm and made her sit in the chair across mine. As usual, Rukia have done her morning cooking with such expertise; she was like the Gandhi of cooking, except that Gandhi doesn't really indulge—you get the picture. That morning we had udon, omelets, and green tea, which was almost satisfying, were it not for her mumbling to herself and I could tell that she's still making fun of me.

"Shut up, midget. Shut up, shut up, shut up."

She rested her elbow on the table and took a sip from her tea cup. "Hm, what? I'm not saying anything you idiot. Aloud that is."

"Sheesh. You're acting like a madman ever since I got up! Why are you even acting like that anyway—" My mouth fell open for a while—"Is this because of _last night_?"

I realized that it was really a possibility. I mean, she started acting strange the morning after _that _night.

"Are you kidding me? So we're talking about our sex life now? It's like you're implying something bad!"

"Oh, no, no, no. You know Ichigo, if there's one word that could describe you last night, maybe its… hurricane. You're The Hurricane."

It's like exactly how she said it—The Hurricane with capital letters. The phrase was like synonymous with wild, dominant, mind-blowing…which kind of like her during sexy time… but I'm somehow proud of that moniker. That's why for a second a thought that it was a compliment. Until she told me why.

"Really. You're a hurricane… You start really, really, really exciting," she takes another sip from her cup, "Then… you end up as a disaster."

"EXCUSE ME?"

I couldn't believe it. She was actually mocking me. Calling it a disaster? That's unbelievable!

She backed away slightly, but was still smiling like she had no regrets of saying that. "Really, Ichigo. You fell asleep on me."

Heat rose up in my cheeks. I didn't want to admit it, actually. But… we were actually _in the mood_ when she stood up and decided she have to fix something with the lingerie she's wearing. I don't remember anything afterwards, because the truth is… I fell asleep.

And I don't want any of your opinions on this.

"Shut up! You told me that you'll be fixing something, but I waited like, an hour but you still haven't come out of the damn CR!"

"Exactly the point. How could you sleep on me? How could you not wait?" She crossed her arms on her chest, "Could you not imagine me in my lingerie?"

"So you were purposefully making me wait!"

She scowled towards me. "Yes, I was! I was hoping that you were somehow, you know… _excited._"

"Geez. I was tired, Rukia." I had a point there, since I worked, then we had a date, than we battled each other ala UFC. She couldn't blame me for being so exhausted. "So are you angry? That I slept on you and your ever so sexy body?!"

"Of course not! If there's anyone who missed out on anything, it's you, _honey_."

I knew she was right. Damn. That should've been _our_ night to remember. I was about to say something like she missed out on me too, but the phone rang and interrupted my thoughts.

"Sheesh. Just wait, woman." I proceeded to take the call, with her muttering a dozen string of 'simpleton' under her breath. "Oi, who is this?"

"_Yo, Ichigo. It's your man._" Renji's voice on the other end of the line deafened me. "_What's up?_"

"Fine, dammit. What do you need?"

"_Hey, cool, man. You sound like you've had a bad sex last night—_"

"SHUT UP!" I hollered at my phone, Rukia laughs in the background. "Say what you gotta say or I'll cut this call!"

"—_okay, okay! It was just a joke, geez. I just called to say that we're coming there today. Tatsuki insists a visit to our dear friend._"

Oh darn it. So he told Tatsuki about Rukia afterall. This baboon really has the loudest mouth I know, or sometimes I plainly wonder just how he ever got into a medical school. He's my friend and all but it amazed me how tactless and dumb-ish he is.

"_Could we? Later?_" He sounded like he's making the puppy eyes. Yikes.

"Oh shut up. Knowing Tatsuki, even if I say no, she'll be busting in here today." I sighed a long sigh in defeat. "Just you two, okay? Or I wouldn't be surprised if all of our classmates decide to drop by today. If that happens, Renji, I swear I'll kill you."

"_No, no. Not the whole school. Just… Ishida._"

I was quite surprised. Ishida rarely pays interest to any of our personal stuff, really. He's the kind of friend that just observes and talks to himself about things—like a stalker. But I guess that's the good thing about him. He doesn't say unsolicited comments or nasty remarks.

"Fine, fine, fine. I guess. Just don't barge in, text me when you're here—"

"_Alright! Bye!_"

"Hello? Renji you dumbass—" The line went dead. "Geez. When will he learn how to properly talk to someone in the phone?"

"Was that my favorite friend of yours?" Rukia said over her shoulder, as she was washing her plate and cup on the sink. "Are they coming over?"

"Yeah, tsch." I sat down on the table and resorted to eating again. "All kinds of hell will come, I tell you."

"Aww, Ichi. You sound like it's the end of the world." Wet hands wrapped around from behind me, a warm breath tickled my neck. "You're too grumpy. Want to finish where we left off, Mr. Hurricane?"

I tilted my head towards her, gritting my teeth. "Okay then, I'll prove that I'm not a _hurricane_."

She laughed and pecked my neck before taking the fork away from my hand and moving so close that I could see her lashes. "Now?"

"Hm," I looked at the clock and pretended to ignore her advances. "Maybe later, don't get too excited. I have patients, remember?"

"Oh. Then, later." She kissed me fully on the mouth, her hands buried in my hair. "I'll be waiting, lover boy."

I just love it when she's this seductive, but of course, only to me. I wouldn't be so happy if she'd be doing this to anybody else or she was posing for some issue of _Playboy _and flashing things_. _I couldn't imagine her kissing someone else (or her first boyfriend), or doing all this intimate things to others. Just to me. No one else. You wouldn't want to be looking on to the wrong end of the viewing plane, right?

I watched her walk towards the stairs, her hips shaking left and right (which reminds me of a belly dancer since she jingles). _Later_, I said to myself, _I'll make sure that she'd shed all of that_.

.

.

.

You know why I chose to be a psychiatrist than a psychologist? a) Because I wanted to be a doctor without splitting bodies up for the rest of my life; b) there are lots of crazy people (or at least those who think they are nuts) who need medication; c) I could just give my patients medication, not life advices and words of wisdom and appear on television shows (like Dr. Phil does); d) it's quite a lucrative job, because there are just lots of crazy people out there.

Really, in the university, we learned that insanity and mental health problems spiked up like 50% more within the last few years. Maybe, it's because of the weird stuff that people eat or what they see on the internet nowadays, but good thing people like me exist to help them (or whatever it is that I do).

Like, for example, this one patient I had that day had a strange case of self-induced insomnia. He couldn't really sleep, because if he tries to, he sees vivid images of piranhas trying to chew his head off. I also had this other one who dreams of nothing but black cats repeatedly. If I were a psychologist, I would have to explain to them the meaning behind their behavior or tell them some inspirational stories of people like them, etc. But since I am a psychiatrist, all I have to do is explain the medical phenomenon itself and recommend some medication and therapies. Long story short, I finished early in my patients, which could only mean one thing.

Longer time with Rukia.

"Hey, hey." I attacked her from the back when she was busy reading some medical magazines on my bed. Knowing my intentions, she squirmed a little bit, mouthing that she wants to finish reading first. I glanced at the page and rolled my eyes. "What do you think you're reading?"

"What? I find this really interesting." She was talking about color perceptions in relation to human behavior—or something like that. I realized I haven't read it after all this time. "See, it says here that color blinded people are somewhat sexually awkward. Are you color blind, Ichigo?"

I whacked her in the head. "Really? You know, you should stop reading that."

I grabbed the journal from her and threw it on the other side of the room. Rukia slid on top of me with raised brows and jabbed my chest repeatedly with her index finger.

"What's with the rush, you idiot?" She closed in and pecked my lips once. "Excited much?"

"Hm, maybe." I sat up and she fell on my lap, our eyes on level with each other. My hands found her hips and I slightly pinched on them. Actually, even though Rukia's so petite and skinny, her hips are really _cushiony. _It's my favorite part of hers, aside from her entire face of course. "So what do you want to do? Got any ideas?"

"Well," She began while her fingers traced my lips, "…we could take a bath together. I really need help on removing my lingerie, anyway."

I laughed. So that's the reason why she haven't changed out of it. "Too bad. I like that a lot on you."

"Haha, you gotta choose your priorities, Ichigo. It's either this lingerie or _me_." And by 'me', she meant the naked her. I almost choked on my own saliva.

"That's no-contest, no-brainer." I stood up and hurriedly carried her to the bathroom.

We immediately busied ourselves after the door shut. Hands all over, lips everywhere, clothes discarded down to our undies—like I said, it's a mess. But I like it. I guess that's what I like about making out with Rukia, it's not that kind of making out (like, in pornos); it's more like… _passion_.

The water that was flowing from the shower head was cold, but Rukia was too warm for me to actually pay attention to it. Especially when she shed the shirt, I felt like I was on fire already. Not to mention I was seeing the chainy lingerie in plain sight.

"Oh," It was the only intelligible expression I could think of. "_Oh_."

"What are you standing there for?" She pulled me closer and smashed her lips to mine. Her hands trailed south, down-er than I have ever wished for. "I need… help…"

My hands roamed until they found the tiny hooks hidden under the chains of her brassiere. They were actually doing things on their own accord, but at least I still had the proper reasoning to realize how damn tight the lingerie was that I could actually feel the marks left on her skin.

"Does it hurt?" I looked into her face, sounding really concerned. "Bakamono, you shouldn't have worn this stupid thing."

"It's… okay." Her face was flushing, or it looks like she's on the verge of fainting. "Come on, Ichi… I… I…"

She held my right hand and placed it on her stomach, her eyes clearly communicating what she wanted me to do. "Please…"

I felt the blood rush everywhere in my body as I slowly traced towards the exposed skin under her brassiere… just thinking about the soft skin under my fingertips makes me feel really dizzy.

At that time, I don't know if I was ready or she was ready to do it. I reckon I just had to go with the flow… as they say, you only live once so you gotta do what you gotta do.

But then I thought I heard Rukia squeak, so I had to part from her lips. "You okay?"

She looked annoyed. "What? Why are you stopping?"

"I thought I heard you squeak." I thought I had stepped on her or pinched her skin too hard because I was too engrossed with that instant. "Wasn't that you?"

"No, of course not, you dummy—"

And then Rukia and I froze in horror as the bathroom door flung open.

"Oh."

_So that explains the squeaking. _

I could see Ishida's red face clearly within the three meter distance as he shamelessly adjusted his glasses, and I was already thinking if I could get the same shade from him if I strangled him at that very moment.

To make things worse, Renji and Tatsuki were both smiling like hell on the back of four-eyes, like they were viewing an aquarium. Renji actually took courage to speak.

"Neh, Ichigo. I didn't know you were that aggressive and noisy. And the bathroom, really? Interesting."

I found myself breathing heavily as I shoved Rukia gently on my back, obstructing her from everyone's point of view.

Kami-sama. Please forgive me for all the murders I'll be committing today.

"EVERYONE GET OUT AND DISAPPEAR!" I shouted on the top of my lungs, my whole body shaking with anger and bloodlust.

"IF I SEE ANOTHER INCH OF YOU AFTER THE COUNT OF THREE, I'LL TURN YOU ALL TO DUST!"

I watched impatiently as the idiots scampered around and bumped each other while they ran for their lives even before I started counting. Behind me, I heard Rukia give low whistle. I figured she was looking towards something in my lower back.

"Smooth, Kurosaki." Then she followed up with, "By the way, you've got a great butt, in my opinion."

Man, she sure knows how to make compliments.

.

.

.

Rukia and I silently descended down the kitchen after dressing up. Several parallel universes played on my mind on how I would approach them, like, should I apologize or be ashamed, or kill them all with one blow for barging in just like that. Really, there was a murder scene playing inside my mind that involved a series of torture devices and knives. I am so annoyed because they TRESPASSED, dammit. They trespassed my home using my own key!

And that's not it. I was also worried that Rukia might be uncomfortable with the thought of my friends seeing something intimate between us (not to mention in the bath), but I didn't have to worry after all. In fact, she walked a step away in front of me, pulling me along while she held my hand.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, Ichigo. We weren't doing anything wrong." That was what she told me before we went down. They were very, very lucky that Rukia's here or I would've turned them to a taxidermy piece I would love to display in my receiving area. Imagine, all my patients will be like, "Ooooh, cool, they look real," and I'll be like, "yeah, they're real because they are my friends who trespassed my house and I happened to find a good use for them!"

Anyway, my face was still red when I faced Renji, Tatsuki, and Ishida. Who wouldn't feel uneasy when you've been caught in your most private moment, almost butt-naked? Add up to that the snicker that Pineapple-head was holding back (Tatsuki was elbowing him) and Ishida's constant adjustment of his classes which only means that he is thinking of something that's highly disturbing. I could pretty much read what's going on with their heads, which I'm sure is a reconstruction of the events that they witnessed earlier. It's really depressing when you know that they'll have a special place in their brains to store that horrible memory of you so they could use it against you in the future.

"Hi there." My thoughts were interrupted when Rukia held her hand out, sounding really cool and all. "I'm Rukia. How are you guys?"

"Fine!" Tatsuki literally leapt from her chair to grab her hand. "And you're one hot woman! No wonder Ichigo does all this _stuff_ with you—"

"A-a-ah!" I nudged her slightly away while Rukia laughed like she was rather amused. "I don't do _stuff_ with her, so shut up. What are you planning to do here anyway?"

Renji raised both his hands. "Man, we just wanted to visit you, because we missed you. And I wanted to see Miss Takedown here."

"Oh yeah, the last time I saw you, you called me a whore. Hello, Renji."

"Really?" Tatsuki punched her boyfriend in the nose. "How dare you call her that! Could you not tell!"

I sighed. This is going to be a long day. "Sheesh. Could the two of you ever stop fighting?"

"I guess they're cute." Rukia told them while bringing out soda cans from the fridge. "The more you fight, the more you love, they say."

"Yeah, right. They really love to beat up each other, that's what it is." I ducked down to search for snacks-it struck me I forgot to replenish my junk food supplies.

She mouthed towards Ishida, who responded with a curt nod. "And... how about you, sir?"

"I'm Ishida Uryuu. Nice meeting you."

I turned from retrieving the bag of chips from the cupboard and saw Rukia chatting happily with Tatsuki. I felt relieved somehow that she could blend in so well, that she could fit in right where she needs to—just like how she came into my humdrum life. One way or another, it seemed like there'll be no problem at all—well, except for Ishida, who was staring strangely at Rukia like he wanted to say something but couldn't. Or maybe I was just being paranoid, since it was just Ishida being Ishida.

.

.

.

So how do I explain what happened?

Basically, Tatsuki forced Rukia in a game that she and Renji 'invented', but I'm convinced that they planned it all along to squeeze information from Rukia. The game is called the Game of Luck, in which a player (determined by spinning the bottle) picks a question from the deck of cards. If they don't want to answer it, they'll pick from the punishment deck which contains a set of really nasty commands (Renji hopes someone would pick the _Flash Your Boobies_ card). Mysteriously, every time the bottle spins, it perfectly stops on Rukia's spot—we've traded places more than twice, but the result was the same. It seemed that she didn't mind, though.

To say it simply, they used the game as a front to know what kind of person Rukia was. Idiots.

Anyway, the questions ranged from plain fact-finding and innocent, which went down like this, for example:

Rukia picked her first card on the first of her endless turns; the question was, _what is your favorite book?_

"1Q84 by Haruki Murakami or The Prince by Machiavelli."

_Wow_. I never thought she read such books. Her previous teachers must be pretty good. I didn't even want to touch The Prince until I was in college, just when I found literature interesting (or at that time when anything except med school books were interesting).

The next card had, "Do you like Shakespeare?" Which for sure they included purposefully because I once said out of annoyance that I would go for any girl who likes Shakespeare pieces.

"No," She smiled widely. "I don't really like his style."

I saw Tatsuki and Renji sneer towards my direction. Me, I probably had a big frown that I didn't attempt to hide. When it comes to my favorite writer, I'm not ashamed to show my disappointments. How could she not love how the way he writes? I'm Team Shakespeare all the way, any day.

But the questions got more and more intense as time passed by, and I can't help but be annoyed at them. Well, they weren't really that kind of offending inquiries, but I hated that the latter questions had to be about me and Rukia. I thought it was unavoidable… but I also became nervous on how Rukia would answer them.

"Are you in a relationship with someone?" Tatsuki's voice seemed sneakier as usual as she reread the card. "Are you in a relationship with Ichigo?"

I saw Rukia tensed beside me, her breating became deeper. "Well…"

_Well what?_ I seriously wanted to hear what she will say, but I also wanted her to not say anything since I knew myself that we don't have any relationship… at least not yet.

"We don't have any relationship. Yet."

Renji snapped his fingers. "But do you feel anything for him?"

"What—that's not fair, stop that."

I automatically jerked to stop Rukia from answering the dreaded question. Like hell, I couldn't expect her to feel any real thing since… it's just been 5 days. Five days. Who the hell would expect anything more than friendship after just that, except for Lamar Odom and Khloe Kardashian?

I turned to Rukia and grabbed her hand to restrain her. "You—you don't have to answer that."

"Come on, Ichi. Don't be so killjoy! Don't you want to hear what Rukia has to say?" Tatsuki nudged Ishida on the ribs. "I'm right, right?"

"Uhm, uh, yeah… I guess so." He cringed away from Tatsuki and made sure that he avoided my glare.

"Oh please, stop this shi—"

"I love him." I felt Rukia's hand again on mine, squeezing it gently. Her voice sounded really sure, like you're hearing it from someone who's about to marry. "I love Ichigo."

Several things happened to me simultaneously right then: my brain tried to process the last sentence she said, my heart went on like 200 beats per minute, I could feel the adrenaline rushing in my system, and I had the sense to resist the urge to kiss her in front of my friends.

_Did she drop the L-bomb? _I asked myself several times before deciding I should ask her directly.

"Y-you… love…"

"Yes." She completed my question with her answer and with a peck on my cheeks.

But I never got to say anything else because the next thing I was aware of was that we were bathing in soda, being tossed around by Renji and Tatsuki. I swear I have never seen such celebratory mood for a long time, the last time probably would be when Japan got a slot in the World Cup football series.

I ignored everything, though. I didn't care if we were sticky, or if my kitchen was messy, or that the next day ants will surely attack us in our sleep. All that mattered to me were the words still ringing in my ears and the warm hands I held tightly. I looked at Rukia's face and saw that she was smiling up to me, quite expectant of something. _Like the movies_, I thought. Like the movies that Yuzu forced me to watch. I pulled her closer to me by the waist and gave her a kiss that nobody in that room would never, ever, ever forget.

.

.

.

Tatsuki, Renji, and Ishida left like 10 p.m. already, and Rukia and I decided to walk them towards the nearest bus stop.

When we were walking, Tatsuki pulled Rukia alongside them that she walked about a few feet ahead of us, while I and Ishida got left behind. Four-eyes, naturally, still had this weird, kind of constipated look on his face. I immediately seized the chance to ask him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

He looked at me with slightly widened eyes. "Huh? What is wrong with me?"

"Yeah, duh?" I scratched my head out of agitation. Was he playing dumb? "You and your friggin' face! You look like you're trying to say something but you're asphyxiating!"

"_Oh_." He adjusted his glasses and looked on a distance. "Well, I've been meaning to ask you… do you really know who Rukia is?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Is there any other meaning to that?"

I glanced forward and saw that he was looking at Rukia. His question actually made sense, I don't really know who the real Rukia is.

"…Er… Actually, I don't…"

I know she's an orphan who escaped from somewhere, that she's being homeschooled, that she had a boyfriend Kaien who died at an accident. I also happened to know that she really cooks well and she likes bunnies like a freaking madman, or that she loves me. I also know that she'd been with me for just five days, but I could say that she's already one of the most important people that I have.

Did it still matter that I don't know who she really is?

"But I don't care… I'm fine with it."

Ishida's face twitched in such curious ways yet again, but in the end he gave off a satisfied sort-of-smile. "Fine… But you must ask her. Because it's better to know the truth early."

"Wha—Are you saying that you know something about her?"

"No, I didn't say anything. But just be careful, Kurosaki."

"Oh geez. There you go again, you know it all."

After that, we fell silent, with me joining him in his simple world of observation. I realized just then that I don't care about Rukia's secret anymore. After what she did earlier, I was certain the she would always say what she has to say, and she may have reasons for keeping me in the dark for some things. So I will wait. I will wait for her to tell me everything she wants to share. I will wait for _her. _

You only live once, man. No time for doubt.

"What if she's secretly the daughter of our Shushō*?" He broke the silence once again, but this time, I was certain that he was playing around. "What will you do?"

What am I supposed to answer? It's not like anyone could do anything about us, anyway (count the any's in that sentence). The best answer at that time should be...

"I don't care, you know."

He chuckled. "That's why I didn't want to say it in the first place. I knew you wouldn't."

.

.

.

When the three of them already boarded the bus, Rukia wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled my face down.

"I like your friends."

Yeah, right. I could basically say that they like her too, especially Tatsuki. She didn't even want to let go of her hand before they went aboard. Actually, she's already planning for them to have a sleepover and everything. That's what strange about women, put them in the same room for a few hours and after that they'll act like they are best-est of best friends who knew each other since birth. But not all of course, I've seen two girls sitting beside each other then the next second it's like World War III already_. _That makes me kind of thankful that I'm a male-men are much less complicated. We cold pretty much be best of buds over some console games and chips, no need for emotional stuff or whatsoever.

"That's cool, but..."I leaned closer, letting my lips brush hers as I spoke. "...even Renji?"

She raised a brow and grinned like she was thinking of something evil. "Yeah, he's an asshole, but he's a cool dude."

"Nice." I embraced her tighter. "And one more thing, I just want to tell you that-"

"What, you feel the same way? Yeah, I know. Don't worry." She kissed me deeply, not caring if the pedestrians on the street looked really bothered, before withdrawing and resorted to holding my hand. "I know that, Mr. Hurricane."

I rolled my eyes. She just couldn't drop her moniker for me. "Shut up."

"Oh, so you don't want that? How about the Hulk?"

I laughed. "Why, because I'm _green _and _big_?"

She wagged her free finger in front of my face, hips cocked to one side, her face in a controlled amusement. "No. Because you're a doctor and has some anger management issues."

"Haha. Funny." I carried her, totally ignoring her curses, kicks, punches and protests as I lifted her up from the ground. That and the weird stares of the people from passing vehicles that maybe thought I was abducting her or something. "Shut up, midget. Imma show you what the real Hulk looks like."

.

.

.

End of chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Shushō = Japanese Prime Minister<strong>

**A/N: **I swear, Bleach is getting interesting and hyped again. But I was so devastated when I saw Byakuya's panels in the recent chapters. Like, WTF, first Gin, now Byakushi. I haaaaaate you Kubo-sensei. Please don't kill nii-sama.

Anyway, I won't include a preview next chapter, but just mention some clues: goat beard and a girl from the past. Stay tuned! Thanks for sticking with this story! I love you all!


	6. Visited

**Psychotherapy **

**by dominusalthus**

* * *

><p><strong>Update: <strong>I'm sorry! I didn't intend it to be racist or to be offensive or something (someone notified me). It's just that my brother's expression for me when I'm snoring is that I "sound like a gurgling German." It kind of rubbed off in me. Anyway, I'm changing the expression to avoid further conflicts or something like that. Sorry!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Yeah! Another update! I'm getting in the hang of things again, I tell you. Anyway, I was listening to "Save You" by Simple Plan when I was writing this. I don't know why but I had associated it with Ichigo and Rukia especially during the SS arc. I guess it's applicable to them again with what all these things happening in the recent chapters. Also, I am thinking of having "Perfect World" as Soul Society's theme for the current arc. Haha. Believe me, I'm having strong urges to create a fanvid.

Also, I'd be pushing Isshin's story line to the next chapters, :P But he'll be mentioned here from time to time. And I figured I'd be keeping this story to 10 chapters so as to not drag it out—I know how impatient all of you are in finding out who Rukia is. Trust me, you won't be disappointed.

Anyway, enough rant! Here's my new chap!

**I do not own Bleach. Nor any Simple Plan song. Hehe.**

* * *

><p>==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==<p>

_Love isn't blind._

_It's just so wonderful that you_

_Can't see anything but the one_

_That always send your heart in a frenzy._

==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==

* * *

><p>Do you know that men have freaking tunnel visions? Prehistoric men are equipped with father vertical range so that they could easily target their prey—but lacks on the horizontal range. And yeah, if ever you have been searching for a bottle of mayonnaise inside the fridge for a looooong time but you can't find it—then your mom magically reaches inside and brings it out—that's the reason why.<p>

Women, however, are born with sight adjusted for wider angles because our female ancestors needed to have wider plane of vision to detect if there are dangers lurking near their makeshift homes, or other females looking to intrude their territory. This explains why your girlfriend freaks out whenever a hot girl is nearby.

That's also probably why Rukia can see things in a wider perspective, and even if I hide some things from her, dammit, she'd still discover it. Like a friggin' bomb-sniffing dog or a lie-detector.

But I don't mind though… I mean, that's why she could probably readily tell that I won't ever, ever, ever cheat on her. I don't look like a cheater anyway, right? _Right_?

* * *

><p>==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==<p>

**Session 6: Visited**

==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==

* * *

><p>You know what kind of footwear I dislike the most?<p>

Running shoes. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I freaking hate them.

If were it not for Rukia glaring to me first thing that morning, I wouldn't have worn them, anyway. They are so cramped, and when you take them off that weird smell of sweat and rubber would leave your feet in stench. It's annoying. That's why I didn't take any athletics as my P.E. subject in college anyways.

"Come on, I read from your journal that exercise lengthens your attention span and increases your productivity." She told me again when we were taking a break in the park, and it was almost sunset. "It's a good activity for a day off."

"Tsch." I grunted before taking a swig at my bottle of water. "You woke me up so early, idiot. Don't you know day offs are for zzzzzzz!"

I showed her my watch to emphasize my point. "See? We've been exercising the whole day!"

"As long as I am here, you have to have exercise with me." She punched me slightly in the gut, "We shouldn't be always about kissing and making out, you know. It takes away the thrill of a relationship or whatever it is that we have…"

"But why exercise? We could do movies and stuff, and _shopping_." I breathed out the last word hoping that it would have some effect on her. "You know, Chappy and _everything_."

She just rolled her eyes and paid no attention to the magic word. I reckon Rukia's really focused into exercising, being fit and stuff. "Oh, do shut up. I'm doing you a favor here, you snoring fool."

My frown deepened. "I do not snore!"

"Yes, you do. You sound like a grizzly bear making out with a hot polar bear." Then she added, "Or a gurgling gremlin, yeah. Think of those little furry beasts in the morning. Like that."

Are you kidding me? How does anyone even know what a _hot polar bear_ or a _gurgling gremlin_ sounds like?

"Why, you!" I pinched her nose as hard as I could. "Why are you even reading my journals, anyway! That's it, yes. I'm throwing them out!"

"Ooouch! Leckhngowoofmynoaahsh!" She tried to remove my hand but I pinched harder. She would never succeed in doing so, because her hands are so freaking tiny. "Ickhiot!"

"What were you saying?" I couldn't help but laugh. She looks like a puffer fish who's ready to explode. "I can't understand you—aaaaaaarrrrghhhhh!"

I definitely lacked precaution because I thought she couldn't reach me, but I was wrong. She stepped on me with full strength that landed spot-on, and in turn, I had to jump around on one foot like a madman. It felt that my feet were falling off, seriously. I always had to be reminded that Rukia was this _strong_.

"Idiot! I said let go of my nose!" She glared at me, but it was still funny because her nose was really red—like she could go and replace Rudolph on Santa's deer roster if ever he gets lazy or he's sick. I tried my best not to laugh anyway, because I badly wanted to keep both of my feet.

I wrapped my arm around her, my mouth pressed into a line. "I-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be too smug, or I'll kick you in the crotch." Her eyes narrowed like slits. "Be careful, Kurosaki."

"I told you, I'm sorry, right?" I was still grinning at her anger. _Maybe she's PMS-ing or something like that_, I thought. "Here, I'll show you."

I leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Satisfied?"

"Fine, fine." She rolled her eyes but she was smiling already. "But don't think that I won't kick you in the crotch."

"Yeah, I know you would."

Before she could do any damage to my reproductive abilities for the future, we decided to walk a little further down the main road while holding hands, then Rukia started with her medical teachings again. I wondered then that if Rukia grew up in a real family and all, she could pretty much be a top-notch student at the university. She works hard and she's intelligent, plus she loves to read. Believe me, she even read the manuals on my DVD player just to pass time, which for me is _amazing_ (I haven't read any appliance instruction manual in my entire life).

This time she was talking about that research paper about cognitive function improvement techniques my professor wrote a few years back. I was quite fond of that, because those techniques were useful during exams, even though it was written by my least favorite professor in the university (Mayuri-sensei).

I could still recall that he poisoned like, a hundred rats for the sake of proving the potency of a chemical. Such a crazy person, and I won't be surprised if he'd end up in my clinic someday. But then again, a classmate told me Mayuri-sensei's keeping a back-up of his own memories, so he wouldn't ever need to go to another person in case he cracks up. Isn't that disturbing?

Anyhow, Rukia was almost done discussing half of the paper when she asked, "Ichigo, is it true that people's memories about their loved ones glows the brightest in scans?"

I paused and thought of my own memories. Actually, I have read that paper a couple of times already, but every time I come across that line, I couldn't help but be reminded of my mom… and what happened to our family right after that. Things like that are indeed the hardest to forget.

"Hm, it's not yet verified… but…er… yeah, I think so."

"Oh… I think so too." She pressed her finger in her lower lip and turned slightly pink. I thought I was just imagining that she was blushing, but it was real. I had the impression that she was thinking of something funny. "And…you know I read that men could also improve their memory through mast—"

Whatever was that technique she was referring to (though I knew what exactly she was pointing out), I never got to hear it because my phone rang. What I saw on the caller ID made me stop moving altogether.

It was Yuzu.

"Hey." Rukia was a few steps away when she noticed that I stopped. "Ichigo, your phone's ringing."

"I know."

She huddled to take a peek at the name. "Isn't that your sister?"

I was surprised she knew, since I don't recall telling her my sisters' names. "Yeah…"

"Then why don't you answer it?"

Because I was wondering at the time if it was Yuzu who was calling… or it was just Pops pretending to be Yuzu. I know his methods like I know the anatomy of a frog… and I realized that I haven't talked to him for a long time, and I didn't know what to say.

"Simpleton." Rukia whacked me in the head and grabbed the phone out of my hand. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Ouch! That hurt!" I rubbed the sore spot on my crown. I swear I heard it crack. "Give me that back!"

I tried to steal it back, but it was too late. To my horror, she already touched the answer button.

"Oh yeah, yo." She began in a horrible, horrible impression of my voice. "I'm a moron for not answering this call sooner. Whattup li'l sis? How are you homieeees?"

"I don't talk like that, midget!" I rolled my eyes and seized the chance to grab the phone. Rukia just stuck her tongue out at me. "Er… hello, Yuzu?"

Thank Kami it was her. Yuzu's small-ish voice cracked from the other line—it's been months since I last talked to her, and just hearing her voice was like a refresher for me. _"Ichi-niiiiii! Is that you? You sounded like a street thug earlier!_"

I laughed nervously, amused and annoyed at Rukia at the same time. "Ahaha, you know me, I fool around. So what's up?"

It was hard to imagine how they look like after sometime. You know how fast females change, it's like their just little snotty kids and the next thing you know they'll turn into bombshells or whatever. I thought that Yuzu's hair must be past her shoulder's already, and Karin's too. Also… I couldn't help but think about Pops' unshaven beard that makes him look like a gypsy rather than a doctor. He used to tell me that his beard was a lucky charm or an asset especially to women, even though we knew he wasn't really interested in anyone else besides Mom.

"Er… how are you holding up with the _old man_?"

"_Everything's fine. Karin-chan still beats him up every day, I still cook for them…" _I figured that she probably was trying hard not to cry, judging from her sudden heavy sighs. She was always like this when Mom scolded her when we were younger.

"_We miss you, Ichi-nii…"_

"I know, I know… I…uhm…" I felt like sobbing as much as she does, seriously. If there's anything that could make me tear up, it's probably seeing my sisters' sad faces. I cleared the lump in my throat in order to speak properly. "I miss you guys there."

"_You know that Pops misses you as well… He's off duty… You want to talk to him?"_

I may have mentioned that me and my Pops have a rift between us. And it's not just an ordinary gap. The thing is, we never really acknowledged whatever hate or difference there was between us—we just sort of fell out (yeah, like lovers)—and then I decided to live separately from him because every time I see him it reminded me again and again that Mom won't ever be coming back. To talk to him right out of the blue would just be… _awful_.

"I-I'd rather not…"

"_Oh… Is that so…" _Yuzu sounded like she had a bad case of cold. "_I guess I'd just tell him you're okay…_"

"Yeah. Do that for me."

I waited in silence as I was immersed in guilt for not giving myself a change to talk with my father. Yuzu, too, I think, was just thinking of something else to talk about to not wade into deeper waters anymore. When she spoke again after a while, her tone changed altogether although I could still hear her sniffing. I guess that's what I like about Yuzu. She always tries to be cheerful, or at least, see things in the "glass -half-full" version.

"_Hey, Ichi-nii. I have something to tell you, anyway. Someone has invited me to a photo shoot today. I'd model things!"_

Oh gods. There are only two things that you should remember about Japanese photo shoots. One, you shouldn't ever, ever go because there might be something _fishy_ in that studio (like voyeur cams). Two, don't ever, ever, ever go into one because there are damned pervert otakus pretending to be photographers that will force you to wear _daring _cosplays. That's what I read from my mangas anyway (and no, they aren't ecchi or hentai).

"What _photo shoot_?!" I could feel hot air steaming out of my nose. "What does that have to do with your career?! Don't go—ahhouch!"

Rukia suddenly kicked the back of my leg that sent me almost kneeling on the ground. She mouthed _overprotective fool _with a glare.

"_What's that, Ichi-nii? Are you okay?"_

"Yeah, fine as a goat." I used the length of my free arm to reach Rukia and flick her nose hard. "But don't go!"

"_Haha, I'll be fine, promise. And Karin-chan, she's doing really well with her team._"

_That's to be expected, _I thought. Karin's the type of person who stands up for herself, like she doesn't need anyone behind her. But sometimes that what puts her in trouble. The truth is that she is so friggin' war-freak. When she was about eight, she slapped the face of that ugly, fat, kid who's twice her size in all dimensions. As a result I had to beat up like ten of that kid's minions because the crybaby called for back-up to pick on my sister. I wonder where that coward is now.

"That's good news, really. Just tell her not to get too involved in fights. She's still a girl, you know."

Yuzu giggled. "_Karin-nee is a beautiful lady even if she plays soccer all day. Everyone's aware of her._" She giggled again. It could only mean one thing.

"D-don't tell me, Karin has a boyfriend?! Do _you _have a boyfriend?! Those bastards, show them to me!"

Jinta was the first person that came across my mind, but I can be wrong. He's our neighbor who always insists on playing with Karin every day. And I am serious. The mere thought of those horny teen-agers trying to take advantage of my sisters' innocence… _I will kill them, I swear_.

"_Ichi-nii is so hot-headed. Haha._"

Rukia remarked on that too. "What are you, a Nazi? A Nazi big brother? Geez."

"Shut up." I snapped at her before going back to Yuzu. "What are their names?!"

"_Oh, no. Karin-nee will be angry with me if I tell you, hihi."_

"So what now, you formed an allegiance against me, huh?"

"_No, no. Haha. Just…" _Her tone changed again. Really, I know when she's hiding something from me. And they must be really growing up. They chose their boys over me. _Me_. Their brother.

"_Oh, Ichi-nii, before I forget to tell you, Senna-chan asked for your address yesterday. I think she'll be dropping by there today, or she could already be there now."_

"W-what?" I knew I heard the name, but I just couldn't believe my ears. "What did you just say?"

"_She'll be coming there today."_

"No, no. Just _who _will be coming today?"

"_Senna-chan." _

Oh, for the love of all that is holy.

"S-Senna?" I gulped and looked at Rukia's questioning face. "O-okay."

"_Yeah, she's actually excited to see you. Anyway, I have to go now, Ichi-nii! I'll be late for my shoot." _

"Send my regards to everybody. Take care…" And another thing, "Please don't go there! Yuzu!"

I heard her chuckle before the line went dead. Really, why is it that people love to hang-up on me?

"Geeeeeeez. These kids." I turned to Rukia, her expression unreadable, hands on her hips. "Yo, I think we have to go back now."

"Okay, then." She walked forward, but suddenly turned around with her brow raised really high. "But… can I ask, _who_ is Senna? To _you_?"

"She is… a childhood friend." That was what I told Rukia, but she strangely kept silent all the way.

.

.

.

Who is Senna to _me_?

See, Senna and I grew up together in Karakura, went to exactly the same school since pre-school to high school, and only got separated because her parents wanted her to send her in a management school in Nagata-cho while I pursued a medical career in Tokyo U. Our families are also close that they used to spend every weekend at our house when Mom was still alive. Besides Tatsuki, I could say that she's the closest female friend that I have.

…Aaaaaand. She also happened to be the owner of the blue Vios parked in front of my house.

"ICHIGO!" I saw a woman clad in an alarming magenta dress briskly walking towards me as me and Rukia neared the clinic. I could clearly see her rowdy hair and scowling face in the distance, and it was a sufficient confirmation that the woman sure was _her_.

"S-Senna!"

"Yes, this is me!" She grabbed her purse and whipped me with its strap. "You moron, why don't you drop by at your house anymore?!"

"Why the hell—" I busied myself dodging her attacks on me which surely would hurt—I forgot to mention that Senna is also an accomplished Aikido-ist. "—do you have to attack me every time you see me?!"

"Because you are an insensitive fool, that's why!" I still towered over her by a foot, but that didn't stop her from kicking my shin. I immediately withered in pain and sat on the blistering pavement. "Don't you ever think of what your sisters feel?!"

"Hey, stop it—give me a break you midget!" It took me a split second to realize two things—one, I totally forgot that Rukia was just behind me, and two, I used the M-word that I use to refer to both of them. My head snapped automatically to Rukia.

"Er… Hey." I tried to grin at her but she seemed as unimpressed as McKayla Maroney. "Uhm, Rukia, this is…Senna."

"Oh. Hi." She held out her hand confidently. "I'm Rukia."

My gaze shifted to Senna, who was slightly had this confused expression but nevertheless took Rukia's hand and shook it briefly. I swear I felt sparks. True story.

"Nice meeting you, I'm Senna, that idiot's Ghost of Christmas Past." Then she kicked me again. "What are you doing down there?! Get up and introduce us properly!"

"Shut up, I know what to do, dammit. Tsch." I purposely stood behind Rukia and placed my arm over her shoulders, not bothering to shake the dust off my clothes. "Uhm, this is Rukia—"

"Is she your wife?" Senna's voice sounded somewhat sincerely polite.

_Wife? _How I wish. We didn't even have a real commitment yet.

"Are you crazy? Of course not. She is—"

"I'm close _person_. A guest." Geezers…why are women so fond of interrupting people in a conversation? And why did she say that she was a _guest_?

_What the hell is happening here?_

"I need a place to stay for a couple of days and Ichigo here was kind enough to take me in."

Rukia said that all without even a breath in between. I, on the other hand, felt like I have just sunk the Titanic. I pinched her shoulder to give her a hint that I didn't have any idea of what she was doing but she didn't give a single damn response. Not even a sigh or grunt, dammit. Worse, it sounded for a moment like she _denied_ me.

"Oh, is that it?" Senna took a step back to appraise whatever it was between me and Rukia. "But you look as if you're together. Anyway… Rukia, you're a beauty. No matter what denial he makes, I'm pretty sure that he has the hots for you."

"Sheeesh. Stop that." But in reality, I was glad that she approved. "You don't have to say such things… too noisy."

I glared at her but she still seemed to be too engrossed with Rukia. We stood like that for a minute or so, without anyone talking (and the hell it is awkward); luckily, Senna spoke again before our saliva _crystallized_ and became fossils inside our mouths.

"Hey, Rukia. You look really familiar." She put emphasis on the world 'really' that it took her like three seconds just to say the word. "I don't know why, but I think I might have seen you somewhere."

"Ahaha, that's impossible." I really thought it was. I mean, she could only know Rukia if she was an orphan, but I know the fact she's not. When you see Senna's mom, you'd be thinking you're seeing doppelgangers, but the other one is just a mini version. Another thing though, I was reminded of Ishida's joke from the night before. _Could Rukia really be…?_

"That's impossible."

"No, it isn't." Rukia's responses were really surprising that day. She sounded snappy all the while. "I think I have seen her somewhere, too."

Out of the blue she shrugged off my arm and turned at me. "Could I go ahead? I'll be fixing the snacks for Senna, and so you two could catch up with each other. Or better yet you could go take a walk together, maybe go to the park?"

Then she marched inside the clinic without any other word. Actually, I was disappointed because I was expecting a kiss or something like that, but she acted like she was really just a _guest_. I could feel a swarm of butterflies inside my stomach.

_Could it be that Rukia is jealous of Senna?_

I was quite happy that she felt jealous, you know the feeling, but I regretted it immediately afterwards. Maybe the reason why Rukia went ahead is that she'd be busy booby trapping the house.

_Oh Kami-sama, this will not end well for me._

"You're one lucky guy, Ichigo." Senna interrupted my thoughts on how I would die. "How many guests have you seen preparing snacks for another guest?"

Damn, if you were in my position, how do you explain the Rukia isn't just a guest despite what she told Senna?

"Psh. She's not just a guest. You don't get the entire picture."

She raised her brows and placed her hands in her hips. It just struck me on how similar their stances were, not to mention their strong personalities. They could be sisters in another lifetime, really.

"And the whole picture is?"

I shook my head in defeat. "Sheeesh. Nevermind. You don't have to care, anyway."

.

.

.

I decided to walk Senna to the riverside, since the view is beautiful there. Besides, I used to watch every sunset when I wasn't as lazy, it would be a good chance to see it. If Rukia was there, I was sure that she would enjoy it, too.

"Hey, what's up with you?" She sat down the grass, looking at the glittery river. "Accomplished shrink, huh?"

I followed suit after I removed my shoes because my feet hurt as hell. "Well, not really. I guess I just enjoy my job."

"Gosh. That stinks." She slightly backed away but I knew she was just toying with me. "When did you ever learn to exercise? You look funny in those shorts."

"Shut it. And you can't do anything if I suddenly wanted to exercise." Or if Rukia forced me into exercising, that is.

"Oh, so what, you're a sports maniac now? Really? I don't think you'd ever change." She reached for my head and messed up my hair. "See? Hair still orange, still always scowling. You're hopeless, you'll never change."

"Huh, says someone who _changed_. You're still the snotty old Senna." I slapped her hand away. "I could change, but you, you're still same old, same old."

"Haha, you could say that." She looked distantly again, her mood suddenly reminiscent. "I can't believe that we're really grown-ups now."

"Oh, please. Don't start with your dramatic antics again."

"Shhhh! I'm having a moment here, can't you read moods?" Senna karate-chopped my forehead that wass going to leave a bruise for sure. "Don't interfere."

I raised both my hands in defense. "Fine, fine! Just don't hurt me!"

She laughed and patted my head. "Good dog. Anyway, remember when we were young, we used to spend our White days together? Even in high school? I'd give you a chocolate, you'd give me the chocolate that your mom did. Poor kids."

I rolled my eyes. If there was anything that shouldn't be mentioned while talking to me, it's about high school. I'm not bullied or anything, but my massive growth spurt and attitude drove away people around me. Every time my classmates see me, their facial expressions say that they are seeing Jeepers Creepers instead. That's why I didn't date anyone in high school. Besides, there isn't really interesting in my class, well, except for…

"Don't ever remind me of those horrible, horrible, Ichigo-in-puberty days. It's annoying."

"Come on, now. Aren't we sweet? We have the same set of classmates ever since we learned how to read and write. Even in our martial arts class."

"You call that sweet? You beat the shit out of me, you and your snotty friends!" I cringed at the thought. I recall that every lunch time, my bento would be missing and I'll find it in Senna's table. Yes, I was a victim of bullying.

"Oh, we're children. Children do that." She turned to me, her eyes illuminated by the slowly moving current of the river. Underneath the make-up, she was still the friend that I knew, the one who'd always help when I'm in a pinch. Somehow seeing her again made me nostalgic, but at the same time, it made me feel that something was missing. Something… I _forgot_.

"Hey, Ichigo… Do you think if ever we studied in the same school in college…We could… You know… end up. Together."

"W-What kind of question is that?" My face suddenly heated up—not because of anything but embarrassment. Who in the right mind would suddenly throw a question like that? "W-what are you implying?"

She glared at me and hissed.

"Dumbass. I was just wondering, I wasn't implying anything. Couldn't you imagine it? The chances, the possibilities?"

"Shut up, why would I imagine you? I mean—you're not that bad—but—"

"Shhhhh. You don't have to answer it." She laughed like she had a personal joke running in her mind. "It's probably because of Rukia, right? She's you're girlfriend?"

"Uh… Maybe… I don't know." I scratched my head. "We don't have any commitment yet."

"Oh, so that's why she _denied_ you."

"She didn't! She was just hesistant, I guess."

She leaned closer with an irritating, nosy expression. "So how did you fall in love, anyway?"

"Sheesh. Is that something that can be described? I guess it kind of happened…"

"You love her so much, don't you? It's obvious. But still, she denied you. Shame on you, Ichigo. Haha." Then she stood up and pointed at her watch. "Hey, it's six already. Don't you think your girlfriend is worried?"

I automatically jerked up, and in just like ten seconds I finished lacing my shoes. _Shit. _It's been like two hours since we left her. I reckoned Rukia must be really pissed off. She'd literally bite the head off of me.

"Damn! We have to go! Let's go back!" I grabbed her arm and attempted to start running, but she pulled me back. "What the hell is it?"

"I have to tell you something first." She reached on her purse and pulled out a shiny, diamond-studded gold ring. For a second, I thought that she would kneel down and propose to me—but with her widest smile and almost teary eyes she told me, "Ichigo… I'm getting married."

.

.

.

Senna was getting married. That's why she suddenly decided to visit me. She's engaged for three months now to a European businessman and they'd fly to Paris for their wedding. She told me she wanted to see me because it may be the last time in years that she probably would. That's why she was emotional.

She was getting married. And when I heard that, the next thought that came into my mind was, _I should get married, too._

I rushed upstairs to find the kitchen empty, the food covered and all. I went another flight up and found the t.v. on, with Rukia reading some medical magazines again. She slowly lifted her gaze up towards me but she remained expressionless.

"Where's Senna?"

"Er… She went on already." When I invited her to go inside, Senna refused, saying that she's 'done enough trouble' to me and Rukia already. Besides, her flight is scheduled the next day, so she wanted to gather her things and prepare early.

"She says thank you for preparing snack for her and sorry for the trouble."

I watched her nod and resort to reading again. I remained rooted to my position at the doorway, fearing that she might attack me out of nowhere. "Hey, Rukia… is everything… you know, _cool_?"

"What cool?"

"I mean, you know… uhm… not _angry_?"

She rolled her eyes and put the magazine down on the bedside table. "You mean _not jealous_? Of course not, I am not and nowhere near jealous."

Something told me that in fact she was. I read it somewhere that when women say 'fine' it actually means 'fuck you, burn, and die'. "I-I just thought…"

"Did you kiss?"

"O-of course not! Why w-would I do that?"

Her eyes narrowed, her other feet already on the floor. "You're stuttering."

I slightly backed away. "No! I-I swear I-I didn't kiss her! Just h-hug, you know, between f-friends!"

Well, er… Senna hugged me before she got in her car and drove off. But it's not like all gooey stuff. I just didn't plan on telling Rukia because it was just a _friendly_ embrace.

"Then I shouldn't have any reason to be angry." She sighed and rested her back on the pillows. "Besides I know that Senna's a good friend of yours. Perhaps she had something important to say that's why she came."

Slowly, I tiptoed towards her—she didn't look as scary as earlier since her expression was somewhat calm. I sat at the edge of the bed and kissed her hand. "Well, why are you acting so hostile?"

"Hostile?" She punched me in the shoulder. "When did I act hostile?"

"Just now?" I rubbed the sore spot that she hit. "See, you're hostile!"

"Heh, you're just being paranoid. And you're the one at fault here." She pushed me a little farther. "You told me she's just a childhood friend."

I could feel my brows get together. "Yes! What else there is?"

''You sure?" She had her arms crossed on her chest. "You're lying."

"What?" I gulped. Actually, there was something I was keeping from Rukia. "I-I…"

"Huh, I guessed so. She just isn't your childhood friend. She's your _puppy love_."

"No, no, no! You've got it wrong!" I almost went dizzy in shaking my head back in forth. "Alright! She was my crush back then, but not _love_! Are you crazy?!"

There. That was the truth. In my class, Senna was just the only person that I found interesting. Maybe because our families we so close, but what the hell. It was just petty feelings. And it wasn't love. I'm sure of it. Compared to my feelings towards Rukia, it was just a…_speck of dust_.

"See? You should've told me. Don't you trust me?" I was relieved when I saw her smile. "It was just a crush, anyway. You don't have to be too guilty. Just, trust me."

'Er… Sorry… I promise I'd trust you from now on. How did you know, anyway? About Senna?"

"From the look on your face, your nerves…" She pointed at her temple. "And women's intuition. Something you won't ever, ever have, you idiot."

"I don't want to be a woman anyway. Because if I was…" I closed the space between us and kissed her neck. "I wouldn't be able to do that."

She laughed. "Have you ever heard of the word lesbian, Ichigo?"

Rukia pulled my face towards hers as I trailed her jaws with kisses. "And you know, Senna's going to be married. Hm… it made me think."

I looked at her face and found that she was looking at me too, her face having a serene expression. "Any bride would be lucky to have an idiot like you as a husband."

"I would be happy if you haven't said 'idiot'. And don't you get it? _You're_ my bride."

"Haha, you're too assuming…" Her hands rested on my cheeks and slightly pinched them. "But… thanks… and…" She slapped me with real force this time.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"For making me wait until I went hungry. Stupid carrot top."

"Sheeeeesh. You never give up, do you?" The news on the t.v. went on something about a missing person but I never got to hear it because I sat on the remote and turned it off when I was trying to tackle Rukia down.

"Do you want to eat or exercise now, midget?" I got on top of her and pecked her lips once. "Get it? _Exercise_?"

"No, maybe I want to make out right now." She kissed me back and I felt her hand creeping down my stomach. "Seriously. This isn't the time for _exercis_e. After you left me for hours, do you think I'd let you off the hook so easily?"

"Hell yeah. Just don't let me go for today." Before busying myself again in _doing_ stuff with Rukia.

And that day, I learned new important things:

Rukia isn't the jealous type.

Couples aren't always about making out and stuff.

…But I also found out that days offs are a _good_ time to make out.

Maybe, the most important thing I have learned that day is that, even if you don't have a formal relationship, you know that you're really in love with a person if you could see yourself in the future with her without having any second thoughts. Really. I never thought of getting married and having kids before, but with Rukia… it just seemed inevitable. It's like I could never go wrong.

It seemed like with her, my past, present, and future just intertwines, and nothing else matters but _us_. _US_.

.

.

.

End of chapter.

* * *

><p>==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==<p>

* * *

><p>Read and review people! :D<p>

And by the way, to those asking on how I write first person POVs, I write them on omniscient POV first before translating it to a certain character's POV. That way, it's easier to write their reactions towards something. ( Haha, did you understand what I said? Sorry. :P )

And the clue for next chapter: Pink hair and candies. :D


	7. Busted

**Psychotherapy**

**by dominusalthus**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry it took like a million years to update. See, now I'm working and I got really busy, but I promised myself (as a part of my New Year's resolution) that I'd update as much as I could.

Okay, hm. Because I'm indebted you guys, I promised myself I'll write a good chapter for you to compensate for the lost time. I also know you have an idea on who Rukia is and all that, but it's never too late for a big reveal. It's not the biggest twist of the story, anyways, haha. *winks*

Thanks for the continued love guys. The faves and the follows just keep coming. Don't forget to review too! Hugs!

**Happy birthday Rukia-sama! And oh, I do not own Bleach. **

* * *

><p>==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==<p>

_Truth is a double edged sword._

_It has the power to wound or to spare._

_It may bind you to death, _

_But more importantly,_

_It has the power to free you_

_From the shackles of deceit. _

==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==

* * *

><p>I'm a competitive person.<p>

Maybe it sprang from the fact that ever since I was little, I was faced with so many different oppositions life has to offer. Set for example, my birth itself; mom was supposed to give birth to twins but we were sort of parasitic to each other and it ended up with me living and my twin being a still born. I was a contender to the bigger kids in the dojo while I was in middle school, and in college, me and Ishida have been pitted against with each other by our professors. From then on, I always had that impression rivalries are thrilling.

Except when it comes to… well… _relationships_.

It's stressing and annoying and _urgh. _But you know me, I am not the type to back down to some pesky, low-life rivals—especially when we're talking about Rukia.

I mean bro, come at me with all you've got.

* * *

><p>==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==<p>

**Session 7: Busted**

==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==

* * *

><p>I was almost finished with updating my patient files on my laptop when Rukia came in—I smelled something like mentaiko* and right away I dropped whatever I was doing.<p>

"Hey, hey." I turned my seat around to find her sitting at the patient recliner with the food tray and I was damn right; there were karashi mentaiko onigiri and cucumber sunomono* waiting to be devoured. That's right. _Devour_. "Good heavens, Rukia. You're my savior!"

"Yeah, it's like 3 p.m. already and you still haven't eaten." She took one of the onigiri and started eating like she's mocking me. "If you don't want to eat, I'll finish these myself."

"Ah, ah!"

I glided forward (I was too lazy to get up from my chair) and grabbed one. The mentaiko, anyway, were from Isane-san. Chojiro-san was scheduled to visit that day for his continuing therapy, but the old man suddenly died of cardiac arrest the day before so he never made it. Isane-san instead brought the mentaiko which Chojiro-san especially bought for me.

Fortunately, Rukia turned the sad story of my patients into a good meal I'd remember.

"I feel sad for Chojiro-san… he's sort of ready to recover."

"Actually, I always have a talk with Isane-san while they're waiting for their turn. She says he's like a father to her. I guess that's how important fathers are…"

I involuntarily flinched at the thought of my Pops passing away, but when I looked at Rukia, her face had this melancholic expression. I figured it was the first time we were mentioning things about _fathers. _

"Uhm! But Chojiro-san's loss also means I've lost one of my regular patients." I tried horribly on breaking the ice. "I don't know if that's good or bad for me."

"Well, looks like you're having a bum's life." She forced an onirigi down my throat (which I accepted voluntarily) and followed it with a kiss.

"I notice you are having fewer patients each day."

"Well, not exactly. In fact, I have a new patient scheduled for later. His name's Wonderweiss or something like that."

"What a fancy name that is. Where do they get your contacts anyway?"

I shrugged. "From my blog."

Yes, I have a blog, but I only update it once a month or post my new contact numbers. Sometimes Renji uses it for some things I don't even dare knowing of, but that's just about it.

"Oh. Nice. But still, he's like, your second new patient for this month. Looks like business is crashing."

I drained an onigiri down with the cold green tea she brought with the food. Damn, I never had too enjoyable kind of a lunch before.

"Ergh… Isn't that good? That means there are less mentally-ill people now than it used to be."

"But that's bad news for you, carrot-top."

She laughed evilly and disheveled her hair then she spoke with a grumbly voice. "Say, Kurosaki… why don't we unleash a virus to make all people insane? That means more money! Infinite money!"

I seriously considered if I should be terrified for myself because Rukia had that evil side of hers or if her idea was good. I flattened her hair back with my hand.

"No, I prefer the _naturally_ insane. Besides, I'd die because of exhaustion."

She settled the tray on the recliner as she slid down and sat on my lap. "Don't worry, if you're out of energy, I could just stab you in the back with a katana to restore your HP and MP."

I slowly titled my head and my mouth flung open. _So that explains why my _special _cabinet is open._

"Say, Rukia. Have you been playing on my DS again?" Panic hit me even more when I saw her guilty (but proud) expression. "Don't tell me you played my campaign!"

"Tsch. You're so noisy."

She stuffed a rice ball in my mouth again despite my protest. "And you're such a weak-ass. How could you be playing that for so long and not level-up?"

"Whatchryoushying,"—gulp—"I'm not a weak-ass! I'm just…" How do you say it, like, you love a character's appearance so much so you don't want it to level up into a new costume? "—Just _taking my time_."

"Oh, sheesh. See? You're a sissy. The gaming world should be ashamed of you. You should burn in the gaming hell if there's one. And Ichigo, can I remind you that your character is a girl?"

_Touché._ "…Oh do shut up."

I rolled my eyes at her. My character is indeed a girl, but what the hell? I've spent many sleepless nights just to boost her stats (and even if I do sleep, I dream of her—it, but NOT THAT KIND OF DREAM).

"I am not a weak-ass. Yeah, if you badly want to know how good I am, let's have a showdown."

"Really, now. You know better than challenging me." She looked smug already. "I don't want to see you crying, sim-ple-ton."

FYI, I'm not someone who cries just because of some petty thing. I can pretty much count those times with my fingers.

"Let's see who drops the first tear, _woman._"

We gritted out teeth almost at the same time. You know, one no-no of a male gamer is that you never ever lose to a woman. And I would never let that happen to me (if I lose to Rukia—you know that she would tease me all day).

"How about this next weekend, then?" I decided for us. "Ready to get your ass kicked?"

"Ha-ha. If there's any ass that would be kicked, it's yours, not mine."

She put the last piece of the mentaiko in my mouth and kissed me again. I was surprised on how she was all-hyped that day, initiating all sorts of contacts possible. I can't say I don't like it, though.

"But... hmm… we go out later?" Her eyes had a different sparkle today, almost persuading.

_Ah. That's why she was all Ms. Goody-good Shoes today._

"Why? Because of that limited edition Chappy shirt you saw on the commercial? Seriously. That addiction of yours is really alarming. Want me to check you up or something?"

Rukia's face suddenly had a frown, her eyes narrowing into slits. "It's not addiction. It's admiration. And that's _rich_ coming from a man who has a secret afro wig."

Well, to explain, I did own that wig, but only for some charity work. I'd never forget that day when we had to wear retro costumes and dance in front of people. I thought I was gonna die of shame after that, but when I think about how funnier Ishida was while dancing, I'm quite relieved.

"Aa, insulting me would get you nowhere, midget. Besides," I grabbed my phone from my jacket pocket and waved it near to her face. "…my app right here says it's gonna be very tonight. So… no horrible-rabbit-themed shopping today."

I was saying the truth, anyway. It was so cold outside that you couldn't even stand properly because of shivering.

"Chappy. Is. Not. A. Rabbit. And she's not horrible."

"Oh good, so now_ it _has a gender? I never knew."

"Shut up you—I hate you!"

She haduken-ed my face and then angrily slid down my lap. She really looked like she was going to cry or something, I didn't know, because it trying so bad to hold back my impending laughing-my-ass off kind of amusement.

"Let's see what you'll do when you wake up without me tomorrow!"

Rukia grabbed the tray and stormed out the clinic. I always found it so funny when she's throwing tantrums here and there so I guffawed for a while by myself.

"That escalated quickly!" I could still hear her on the hallway, muttering curses and all that. "Come on, Rukia. I was only fooling around!"

"Then _fool around _with yourself and that stupid phone of yours!" She screamed from a distance. "Live your life alone forever and go bald, Kurosaki!"

"What the—you won't like it when I'm bald! Pfft!"

Rukia's just too childish sometimes—but then what she says is like 98% true all the time. That means, there's a fairly big chance of me being bald or waking up by myself, which was why I instantly suppressed my glee and found myself chasing after her skirt again.

.

.

.

It was about 4:00 pm when a tall man with electric blue hair. It was kind of surprising that he was so well-dressed, with fur coats and all. Also, I could see the silhouette of a black limo outside. How did they drive that in Tokyo's busy streets? I had no idea.

Anyway, he stretched his hand to his back and behind him a child with slightly blonde hair holding some sort of a butterfly wand emerged. I instantly recognized him from the picture they mailed to me.

"Oh, so you're Wonderweiss-san." I held out my hand to the kid which he shook enthusiastically. "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo—"

"He doesn't speak you know."

The man told me with his grumbly voice in perfect Japanese. In all honesty, I was expecting he'd greet me in another language since he looked awfully foreign— before he spoke I was guessing if he was American or Spanish or a hybrid of something.

"That's why we went here anyway. Or did you even read the files my secretary sent you, doctor?"

_How rude. And to think he haven't introduced himself properly yet._

Talk about first impressions. I wasn't intimidated or anything, but it just ticked the hell out of me when someone I vaguely know speaks to me like I'm some kind of bullshit. For all I care, the ones who had the right to talk to me that way are people _close_ to me—and I mean that index-finger-middle-finger kind of close.

"Of course I did. I've been doing these for years and I need _no one_ to tell me to do what I should do."

"Oh yeah, well, good to know."

He smiled unashamedly like he was vexing me in purpose. I fought the urge to smack him right on his smug face, because what the hell, it'll be freaking worth it. But there was a child and I'm still sane to not do any violence in front of him.

_For now, that is._

"Ehrm. Well, I'd be taking Wonderweiss-san. You could wait there and read magazines for the meantime."

I pointed to the couch where he volunteered to settle himself to. "Questions, sir…?"

"Grimmjow." He waved his hand dismissively. "G-r-i-m-m-j-o-w."

"Er, yeah, right. Sir Gri_mmmm_jow. Please have patience while I check into Wonderweiss-san's case."

He scoffed at me. I was being so genuinely polite, and yet, the bastard… If only I could stick a syringe to his throat then.

"Don't you have any receptionist here to keep me company?"

_What the hell? He thinks this is a pub?_

I could've told him yes, but Rukia was still brooding upstairs and wouldn't even let me touch her or let alone get close within a meter from her—it was like entering a pregnant dragon's lair. Besides, he's too rude and not worth her time, at all. Kami knows what this insolent man could do to her without my watchful eyes over them.

"None, unfortunately. If you want to, you could go out for a while and eat." _And never return._

"Nah, that would be too troublesome." He waved me off again. "Go now. I'm wasting your _precious_ time."

_Yeah, you nailed it. _"Ok. Enjoy, Sir Grimmjow." I almost added 'you son of a bitch' on the end of it just to satiate my feelings of annoyance.

Seriously, I have never encountered someone that could be as infuriating that I wanted to kick him just because I wanted to. Well, maybe, Renji's an exception, but still, that douche is my _friend_. He was _not_. Therefore, he absolutely had no rights to act so cocky and arrogant towards me.

Friend, NOT friend. Friend, NOT friend. Friend, NOT frie—Get me? See the difference? (I will bite your head off if you answered 'NOT' in anyway. I swear.)

.

.

.

Anyway, thirty minutes later I found myself signing a recommendation for my newest patient—I was sending him away to a colleague. See, Wonderweiss sure was an extraordinary 12-year old kid. He was so fond of butterflies and other cute stuff that he barely has any attention left. When he paid attention though, he was like having a caffeine overdose, but he responded well to my questions. I figured he had ADHD.

That's manageable with mild depressants, though. The problem was about his speech. I had thoroughly considered his case and I had confidence that he could speak again, that's why I had signed him up for a speech therapy care of Dr. Ishida Uryuu's family hospital. But of course, I had to do things for my living too, so I also prepared prescriptions for his drug and the receipt for his consultation fee.

_Urgh. I still have to have that douchebag's signature here, _I , if I could only avoid talking to him again… but that's impossible. Otherwise I wouldn't have something to eat for the next week. Compelled, I escorted Wonderweiss outside the room only to find another surprise.

A tray of cookies was on the floor with shards of porcelain and liquid I recognized to be coffee. I slowly looked up from the trail of mess and saw that Grimmjow had his hand on Rukia's arm and it appeared as if he was grabbing on it tightly, like forcing her to go near him. She looked really livid, her eyes as wide as saucers.

My heart almost skipped a beat.

"What the he— What is going on here, _exactly_?" I wanted to go near them but the child was all-over the place, really hard to restrain. "Rukia?"

"I-Ichigo." It was the first time I heard her stutter. Meanwhile, Grimmjow slowly withdrew his grasp from her, his face painted with utmost arrogance.

"She slipped and I was merely asking her if she was alright."

I looked at Rukia as a confirmation but she bowed her head. "You were forcing her," I quipped, my nails dug to my palm. "What's up with that?"

"No, I was convincing her to show me her injury."

He touched Rukia's hand and held it out towards me. That was when I saw it—a gash was blossoming on her right index, blood slowly oozing out. It seemed like she was wounded by the fragments of teacup on her attempts to pick them up.

"See? You're too hyped." My eyes widened I watched him as he suddenly put Rukia's finger on his mouth and sucked it. Fuck, he looked like he enjoyed it, what a pervert he was. I almost lost my sanity.

"You—That's enough! Or are you forgetting I'm a doctor? You'll probably even infect her wound with that!"

I pulled Wonderweiss with me and turned him over with his papers to his perverted guardian. Rukia silently backed away, still not looking at my face.

"Sign his release paper." My voice was purposely filled with acid. "No need to come back here."

Grimmjow looked at the papers for while then reached for a stash of money on his jacket pocket. "Take this."

"No, I wouldn't. Just go."

"Good lord, pride kills." He threw the stack and the release slip on the couch. "I guess I have to thank you, Dr. Kurosaki."

"As I said, no need." I threw an evident glare at him which he took welcomingly. "Wonderweiss needs attention. Go. Now."

"Fine, fine. Come on brat." He held Wonderweiss on the collar and took him by force, which wasn't unexpected at all considering his foul attitude. Before he stepped out though, he looked back at Rukia in a _sexual _way.

"Ja, beautiful lady."

I closed my eyes kept myself from picking a fight with the man. _It's good, it's good, _I was convincing myself that I shouldn't have to care since we won't see him anymore. However, my mind was playing all the possible parallel universes wherein I stab him with a spoon to death. Also, I believe that you should know your enemy so I picked up the slip, the signature read 'Grimmjow Jaegerjacques'_. If only his attitude was as pleasant as his name._

One plan stood out then: _What if I use the stack of money to hire an assassin? _But nah, I decided it would probably be a waste of time. Devil-ish people are ridiculously hard to kill.

When I diverted my attention at Rukia, she already resorted back to cleaning the spill. It was highly possible that she was avoiding me which made me really annoyed in turn.

"Rukia. Stop that."

She looked up but her usually liquid-amethyst eyes were cloudy. "I have to clean this because ants would surely—"

"I said stop it." I grunted right after. "We could clean that later."

"Are you alright?"

The hell, she was harassed and yet she was asking me that. What nonsense.

"Yeah. I am, so please refrain from asking stupid things." I grabbed her by the arm where Grimmjow touched her and pulled her to the clinic. She started protesting but I became deaf for a moment. I wasn't going to let her get her way, I had to make sure I'd use strong antiseptics to it to erase any hint of the bastard's filth.

"Let's clean that wound of yours."

"Ichigo please stop—"

"You. Me. Clinic. Now." My patience almost snapped. She knew she had no choice but to follow.

I made her sit on the patient's recliner to start treating her, but flashes of Grimmjow sucking her finger kept on recurring. I scratched my head out of disgust.

"Tell me, do you know that… whatever he thinks he is?"

"N-no. Of course not. Why would I know someone so… _egotistical?_"

"Is that true?" I thought I heard her hesitate. "Rukia, look at me?"

She exhaled with a loud puff from her mouth while she continued to stare at her feet. "Yeah, positive. Wait, is this because of the thing he did to me? Come on, it was just my finger. You could do more things than that, you know it."

I waved my fist in mid-air, like provoking an imaginary Grimmjow in front of me."Yes, I could definitely _do_ better."

"Pfft. I forgot I do know an egotistical mutt."

"Shut up, midget."

"You're jealous."

"…" My frown deepened. I'm not gonna deny that. "Geez, who cares if I am?"

Split second later, instead of dabbing a swab of cotton to her wound, I was pinning her into the cushion smashing my lips on hers, kissing all possible places that I could while she squirmed underneath. Call me whatever you want, but heck no, I wouldn't let a trace of that bastard remain on her.

_She is mine and no one else's._

The only downside to that was the three ultra-mega-hard slaps she gave me right after for behaving, in her exact word, _pheromonically_.

.

.

.

Later that day, I was encouraging Rukia to go outside and shop to compensate with her rabbit—I mean bunny—addictions (and to make-up for the sudden attack in the clinic, she was pissed off because I bruised her all-over when I was pinning her down). Surprisingly, she said no. It was suspicious, anyway, because it was like an ant trying to stay away from sugar. Perhaps she was torn between watching the Chappy TV special and buying the limited edition shirt.

"Are you sure you don't want to?" When we had finished cleaning the spill downstairs, I watched as she rummaged for ingredients on the high cabinet. "Come on, Rukia."

"I told you already, no." She sniffed loudly. It was slightly colder than normal and it got the best of her. "Why do I have to repeat myself when I'm taking with you, you idiot?"

I stood up and put my beloved varsity jacket over her small frame. I don't know why, but women are more attractive when they're wearing men's sportswear because they're more, for a lack of a better word, sexy (or maybe it's just me).

"No need to be angry—was just trying to make peace, ok."

"Well… I'm not angry." She turned towards me and sat on the counter. "You're so clingy, you know that?"

Rukia reached out and played with the hem of my shirt, an obscure smile on her lips. I pressed her against oven on her back.

"I'm not clingy," a kiss on her cheek, "…more of," another on her nose, "…protective."

"Uhm… _tsundere_." Her voice vibrated against my lips before she kissed me fully, the tip of her tongue dangerously teasing mine.

"No, I'm not, missy." I shuddered as I felt her cold hands on my back while she pulled me even closer. A sigh escaped from her lips when I ventured further down her luscious neck, chamomile scent filling my lungs. _How sensual, _I thought. She was using my new soap again.

More so, I could definitely feel the temperature rising, like I'm standing near an open fire.

"Hmhm." She offered, her legs slightly parting to accommodate more of me. "Could you shut up for a moment?"

I chuckled while I lifted her skirt up to expose her long, creamy legs. The pants that I'm wearing suddenly became tighter. _Just a little more. _My mind was racing already, blood rushing in every part I could think of. _Just a little more…_

She threw her head back when I started rubbing her thighs and my lips got busy on her collarbone. Rukia's breath was more and more unsteady, her fingers fumbling on my belt buckle as our bodies ground against each other.

"Ichigo…" She moaned aloud when I slowly tugged on her underwear—my throat was running dry on anticipation. On the other hand though, I was wondering… _in the kitchen?_

"Ichigo…" She told me again. This time, she pushed me slightly away despite her weak shove. "There's something vibrating in your jacket. Might be important."

"…No." I leaned closer again but her hands covered my nose and my mouth. "Mmkia?"

"Answer this first." She held out the phone which I took with a sharp glare. _This woman…_

When I checked the phone, I was startled and at the same time disturbed that it was an e-mail. From Grimmjow Jaegerjacques. Freakingly insane timing.

_What the hell, is he watching or something? _I glanced around to check if there was some voyeur cam or something. _Unbelievable, this jerk. _

"What are you doing?" The midget snapped her fingers near my face. "Hm?"

"No—nothing." My frown deepened when I clicked on the message. I reread it four or five times but I could not understand why he would send such thing over an e-mail, specifically addressed towards me.

"Who's that?"

"It's that crazy bastard earl—it's Grimmjow."

"What did he say?" My head snapped back at her because her voice sounded so alarmed. "Read it aloud."

"Uhm, er. I don't think it's for me, anyway."

She raised her brow and crossed her arms across her chest. That stance was called the final-blow stance, I gave up. "Read. It."

"F-fine then." I scratched my head. Why was she so interested anyway? "Uhm, he said: _You know the place and time. Meet me. Or else. _See, it's not for me. Maybe for some woman he's forcing to go with him."

"Oh." She had that big 'O' in her mouth, her eyes staring off into the distance. "_Oh_."

"What's that _oh _for? It sounded like he was blackmailing someone, this guy. He's pretty scary. I'll punch him in the face the next time I see him. Anyway,"

I let my phone slide as far as it could go on the counter. "Should we continue?"

"Hm, what time is it?"

"…Seven. Why?" Her brows gathered together like long-lost siblings. I rolled my eyes. "Chappy TV special?"

"No, hungry." Rukia pushed me off her and slid down the counter, her expression became unreadable. "Ginjou-san's. Gotta buy some black beans for our dinner."

"What?! I thought you didn't want to go out?!" She waved me off immediately, dressing-up and all. "But what about our—you know?!"

I grabbed her wrist but I let it go when she grimaced—a large bruise was on it. "Ow, sorry."

"Please… Later, I promise." She grabbed my wallet from the back pocket of my pants and dashed downstairs without looking back. "It won't take long."

"Rukia—hey, hey!" I called out to her on the stairs, but no one answered except for the swinging of the front door against the howling winds outside. "That stupid midget."

I was about to sulk in a corner while playing Temple Run when something caught my attention. The only umbrella in the household, that vibrant yellow umbrella was still on the stand on the last stair case. If it's not obvious, here are the facts: it was so dark outside and there's an 80% chance that it would rain. She had a cold already, and if she gets wet by the rain, it'd turn into a full-blown fever. I don't want her to get sick.

Therefore, I got no choice but to make sure she doesn't get wet.

"So careless, _kuso." _I cursed repeatedly under my breath as I buckled my belt to follow her after her tracks in the impending storm.

.

.

.

I almost ran out of breath as I ran along the streets, my heart jumping out of its place. Somehow, everything felt wrong, as in really wrong.

_Rukia lied to me. _I tried to reason with my brain but it was the only conclusion it has to offer. After all, I she told me she would go to Ginjou's store, but when I got there… _She lied. _

"What? She didn't go here?" I couldn't help but raise my voice towards the stocky shop-keeper. Normally, I would shout because he's being annoying, but this was different. Ginjou raised his hands over his head.

"Short, slim, back hair, right? I was busy with attaching my promo posters outside when she ran by."

"Ran?" I swallowed back a lump of air forming on my throat. _Could it be…_

"Yes, towards that crossing, then right." He pointed to the intersection several feet away. I swallowed even harder. Right there was a darkest corner of the city—the entrance to the red-light district, full of yakuzas and all sorts of danger.

"Fuck it—"

"—why, some sort of lovers quarrel?"

"—none of your business," My feet dragged me outside the shop on a whim; Ginjou called out after me but I couldn't hear him anymore. All I could hear was the buzzing of wind against my ear as I started chasing after her footsteps, and the curses of all those people I have bumped and didn't apologize to—I didn't have time.

Only then I realized everything. The event from the clinic, the e-mail, her reaction to the message. _Of, course they know each other, moron. They know each other and they lied to you. Dammit._

The only question was by how much they were. My chances for a good answer was slim, and even got slimmer as I turned into a corner.

That nauseatingly arrogant man, Grimmjow Jaegerjacques, and Rukia, were in front of a busted lamp post near his car. And they weren't talking, either. My knees trembled as I saw the truth before my very eyes...

He was… kissing—no, _groping_—her.

"GRIMMJOW!"

I don't know how but I was roaring towards him and the next moment I was aware of was that I was punching him with all I've got, Rukia was screaming in the background.

"Stop it, Ichigo!" I felt her hand on my arm but I unintentionally threw her back. My vision was blurry and all that was clear to me is the feeling of betrayal and anger, nothing but the killing intent.

"FUCK YOU!" I tackled him down and punched his smug face over and over. "YOU BASTARD! FUCK YOU!"

"Come, on Ichigo." He said between every hit. "It was... just a part... of our deal."

I gave him another blow, his lip already started bleeding. "WHAT DEAL?"

My hands were the collar of his coat as I demanded answer from him, Rukia wouldn't answer. Grimmjow was grinning like a demon despite the blood on his face.

"That skank wouldn't kiss me, so I forced her to. I told her I'd tell her brother where she was if she didn't do it."

A gasp escaped from my mouth. "W-what? Her brother?" My fists were throbbing in pain yet I wanted to just beat him senseless; he had no concept of shame or guilt—he _enjoyed_ making Rukia dance on his palm. "You know her brother?"

Grimmjow shook his head and sighed.

"Yeah, who wouldn't know her brother, dude." He pointed to the woman behind my back while he tapped me on the shoulder. "She's a Kuchiki. Kuchiki Rukia."

_Kuchiki_. The largest business clan on the country, owning almost a hundred different companies under their name, who wouldn't know that surname? Who wouldn't know the man behind their success? _Kuchiki Byakuya?_

"H-how come, Kuchiki?"

I loosened my grip on Grimmjow as he laughed aloud. Slowly, I turned to face Rukia, my voice failing me at first. She was adopted by one of the richest families in Japan—yet she's living with me.

"I… Ichigo…" Her voice cracked as tears fell from her face. "I was adopted… by them."

I just stared at her for what seemed an eternity. _Rukia_, _Rukia_. I called out to her, begged her to tell me that it was just a joke or something like that. But then, I remembered Ishida's warning. The warning I ignored. _Shit._

Grimmjow shoved me off him and sat on the pavement. "They're still hiding the situation, that their new heiress ran away and escaped their duties. But thanks to me… I'm feeding them false info…"

"…I'm sorry—I can't… You two… Just what are you?"

I looked at both of them, their faces seemed to say the same thing. My eyes had never seen things as clear as then. I knew the answer even before they told me.

"Grimmjow…" Rukia paused and hesitated, trying to stop her tears. "He is my..."

I wished I never heard the end of her speech, or I never understood the meaning of the word. Hard as it may seem, whatever way I deny it or block it out, the words rang loud and clear on my ears.

Fiance.

"F-f… Fiance…huh?"

And she nodded slowly.

I was then deafened by the loud thunderclap, the cold suddenly embracing me. It appeared as if the bright future was stripped away from my hands and I was left vulnerable, blinded, as Rukia's figure was swallowed by the mist.

.

.

.

I realized that it just had started raining. Everywhere. There was nothing but the rain_._

.

.

.

_To be continued._

* * *

><p>==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==00==<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Karashi mentaiko = spicy pollockcod roe; it's Ichigo's favorite food (along with chocolates) **

**Sunomono = cucumber slices marinated in soy sauce and vinaigrette**

-rant-

Woah! A wild Grimmjow appears!

While I was writing this I was thinking of a character that can be very rude yet would have an effective dynamic with Ichigo AND would not have to be a jerk-ass version of Renji or Kaien. You know, I don't really like to make them horrible because both of them are awesome characters. That's so I decided it to be Grimmjow—since it would seem like he's just _him_.

LOL for the semi-lime. My co-author was always the one who writes stuff like this, but this time it's a bit rushed because he was busy (and I was forced to write a part of it). Sorry!

And yeah, I borrowed a line from Dengeki Daisy, because I always had the impression that DD's the shoujo-fied Bleach.

-end rant-

Rukia's already staying for a week on Ichigo's house! Anyway, review, review! Tell me what you think! And Happy New Year, gals and guys! Ich liebe dich!


End file.
